You Can (Not) Undo
by Johnny Highwater
Summary: During the events of Instrumentality Shinji is given a choice to either go back in time and save everyone or let the world keep going as it is. But no matter which one he chooses, there will always be a price.
1. Chapter 1

****I do not own anything that belongs to Evangelion.****

 ** **Just to let you know, I combined Chapter one and two.****

 ** **So before we begin I just want to say that this is my first Evangelion fic. However I love watching the anime and reading the manga. So I just wanted to try and give my take on the story, so I hope you enjoy.****

Shinji Ikari, is the name of a 14 year old boy that had no idea what was going on right now. Just a few minutes ago he was watching his fellow pilot being ripped to pieces by the Eva's that a organization called Seele had created. Now he is standing in some type of void. There was no light or darkness, no sky or earth. If you were to look down it would seem like you are falling an infanite free fall. But at this very moment, none of that was bothering him. For you see, it was the question that Rei just asked him that had his attention more than anything.

Shinji looked at Rei with more than mild bewilderment. "Rei, you cant be serious right?! I mean, its just not possible for that to even happen, is it?!"

Rei Ayanami, one of the most stoic human beings you could meet in this entire world, just kept looking at Shinji with her usual blank stare. "You are wrong. Sice Instramintality has been initiated, you hold the key that could end up changing this world."

"I dont understand! How can I hold the key to change anything, when I couldn't even save Asuka or anybody else!" Yelled Shinji as he closed his eyes and sank to his knees. Doing the same thing that he always does whenever he is put into a situation like this. Running away.

Rei just kept looking him with that same old stare. "I see. You are afraid."

Shinji just closed his eyes even tighter, and tried to sink further into himself to try and not come to the reality of what is happening. He knew what she ment. He did not even need to be told. "I dont understand, why does it have to be me? How come it wasnt Asuka or you Rei! How come every time something happens, everyone always puts it on me! Its always up to me to solve the problem! No one ever expected anything from you or Asuka!" With every word spoken, Shinji rose from the ground and looked at Rei with anger in his eyes. "So tell me Rei, how is any of this fair?!"

"Because, you are the only one that can make the hard choices, when every one else would take the easy choice." Rei explained to Shinji.

How ever Shinji did not understand this. "What do you mean, how can I make the hard choices. I have always ran away from situations that I did not like before." He said, turning his head away. He could not look at Rei while saying this.

Rei knew he was going to say this. She may have been the key to starting Instramintality, but that does not mean she has lost her memories of what has happened over the past few months. Yes she has died in the past but now that she has become more than a mere human, she is able to recall all of the past lifes she has had, even though it was only three lives. Plus she has all of the memories of every person that was on the planet, now that everyone has became a single entity. "You may have been afraid and ran away. But every time you did, you would always come back."

Shinji looked at her with a suprised look. Out of everything that has happened to him ever since he came to Tokyo 3, he never realized that. Before he could speak Rei kept talking. "You knew what your father was making you do. You knew how dangerous it would be. But you kept coming back."

When she finished Shinji had a thoughtful look on his face. But there was one problem with her statement. "You do know that the only reason that I even came back was so that I could make my father proud. Even though in the end id didn't make any difference."

Rei was not convinced. Sure she knew that when he first started piloting the Eva that that was the main reason for him doing it. But after a while it had changed. "It may have been that at the very beginning. But you know as well as I that it has changed when the Second Child came."

Rei noticed that his body became stiff, and with that she knew that her observation was spot on. In actualilty is was not hard to see that Shinji thought of Asuka more than a friend. But the way he is, being extremely shy and jaded, and Asuka with her firey and stubborn attitude, he would never have the courage to tell her.

Shinji Knew where this was going. How could he not, Rei just mentioned something that he hasnt told anyone about, his feelings for Asuka. "What does Asuka have to do with this?"

"When the Second Child came, you were able to find a more important reason for piloting the Eva. It was when she came and the two of you had to learn to syncronize for the week that you came to understand that you are not the only one that has had a hard life. When you heard her talking in her sleep and you heard her say that 'She does not want her Mamma to die', it was then that you decided to pilot the Eva. But not for your father. But to protect her."

Shinji looked at Rei with a surprised look in his eyes. After all this time how could he not relize this. After hearing it, he knew it was the truth. But during everything that was happening back on earth, he did not know how to admit it to himself. Now thinking about it, he knew he was running away from his own feelings. Being to afraid of what might happen if he ever let those emotions get to the surface, and do something that would cause her to react in the way he hates the most. Rejection. Out of everything that has happened, that is the one thing that he fears the most. Being rejected by her would probably break him. But it was his insecurity that made him think like this. But it does not matter now, Asuka was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

Shinji, with that in mind sudenly remembered what Rei had asked him. "Rei?" He said with nervousness in his voice. "If I were to go back in time and change everything. Would I be able to save Asuka from this and everyone else."

"Only if you make the right choises, then you will." Rei said.

Shinji looked at Rei with slight fear and determination in his eyes. "Rei-"

Before he could finish Rei interupted him. "However. If you do decide to go back there is one thing that you should know." At this Shinji got a little confused. What else is there that he should know. "If you go back, you will loose all of your memories. But you will gain something that you did not have this time."

There it was, the bombshell that was droped on him. Shinji did not even hear Rei about the part of gaining anything, the fear of the first part had overwhelmed him. At first he thought he could just go back and change every fight he had done or change the conversation. But now that he knew that he would not be gonig back with his memories freaked him out. What was he supposed to do when he got back, start everything over from scratch. How could he do it? A lot of his early parts of being a pilot ended with being in the hospital and running away from almost any type of fight.

Rei could see that Shinji was having in internal battle. It was a hard choice to make. So she just let him sort it all himself.

Even though he had ran away a lot at the beginning, he would have the possiblity of saving his friends from this happening ever again. But there was still the chance that everything would end up the same way again.

After a few minutes of an internal struggle he finaly made his dicision. "Rei, I want to go back and try to save every one." said Shinji with a somewhat determined and mostly fear look on his face, since this choice would plunge him into the unknown.

Rei looked at Shinji, and for the second time that he could remember , she smiled. But before he could even respond to the smile, all he could see was white, and for a split second before everthing went dark, he forgot who the girl was that smiled at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The year is 2015 A.D.

Tokyo, one of the larges cities in Japan. At one point in time it was the capital for monster movies and anime conventions. Beautiful skies and the most beautiful blue color of the ocean. But now it is a desolate waste land full of water and destroyed buildings. All of the buildings that are even still standing are half way sunk into the ocean. All life seems to have left this part of the city.

However something underneath the water is making its way to the new Tokyo city. What could be described as an humanoid type of thing. With a skeletal type of armor covering its head, its shoulders to its arms, and a red sphere in its chest. On its back were two spikes, plus it has thigh guards. It swam almost majestically as it made its way to the city. Its like the water itself was not even there.

On the shore line, there were hundreds of tanks sitting on the roads, with the logo of UN plastered on the side of each one. All of their barrels were pointing to the sea. Ready at a moments notice of something that could happen. Like they knew that there were going to be invaded by something. But at the moment nothing was happening. Because on one of the tanks barrels stood a bird. Just standing there picking at its feathers like it had nothing to worry about.

But it would seem that tranquility would not be staying. Because off in the distant an explosion of water accord that reveals the beginning of something that most men would fear to go up against. It also would seem that the bird feared it too, as it flew off to a safer place for the time being.

Right after the explosion of water, an announcement was being played back on the main land. "As of 12:30 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately." It would seem that the city has already been evacuated considering that all of the cars and trains have stopped moving and have been left in the street in chaos.

But it would seem that one person could be seen running in the streets looking for something.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On one of the streets, admit all of the cars that could be seen littering them, one could see that a blue car was weaving in and out of the way of the empty cars. The person inside of this blue car at the moment was not happy. "Damn it, why did I have to lose sight of him now? I just saw him a few blocks up, but now I cant find him." In the passenger side of this ladies car you could see a red and green file with a picture of a boy clipped on top of them. With the name of the boy being Shinji Ikari.

The one person that was running before found himself in front of a telephone booth. The boy looked a little average, with brown hair and blue eyes. The shirt that he wore was a plane white button up shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He had both shirts tucked into his blue jeans. He also had on a green back pack as well, it held some of his things that he brought with him. "Well, might as well and try to call her and find out where she is." he said.

So he takes out his yen and places it into the machine and dials her number. But all he got was an automated answering machine. "We are sorry but due to the special emergency that in now in effect, all lines are currently unavailable. This is a recording."

With a confused look on his face, he puts the receiver back onto the hook of the booth. "What was that all about? Everything seems fine out here. But now that I cant call her, what am I supposed to do." he said. He then looks at his watch and notices that the time that the lady that he was supposed to meet has past.

He then takes a picture out of his back pocket and sees the lady that was supposed to meet him. The lady that was on the picture was probably one of the most prettiest girls that he has seen in some time. She had long purple hair, with a tank top on and a pair of short shorts. She has a smile on her face while she winked at the camera and held up a peace sign with her fingers. Her posture was of her leaning forward and exposing some of her beautiful looking tits. She Knew she was doing this because on the picture she wrote, "Attention here please!" with an arrow pointing to her tits. She also wrote, "To Shinji, I'll be coming to get you, so wait for me." Shinji could not help but look there. But could you really blame him. He is a growing teen that is going through puberty.

After looking at the photo for a few more seconds he puts it back into his back pocket of his pants. "Hmm. Maybe I should go and find one of the shelters that the machine was talking about earlier. Since it seems that she wont be coming." Just before he turns around, he sees in the corner of his eye a girl standing a few blocks away looking straight at him. But right before he could say anything a flock of birds caches his attention. When he looks back, he finds that the girl that was standing there is no longer there. "That was weird, I could have sworn that there was a girl over there just a few seconds ago." He then turns around and heads the other way, when out of no where this loud boom accurse. It was so loud that it almost made him go deft, if the rigging in his ears were to go by.

What ever had made the boom had to be close, because all of the nearby building were shaking. Even some of the glass windows shattered because of the blast. Ropes from the power lines were moving and shifting back and forth.

After getting some of his hearing back, Shinji hears a noise coming from behind him. He looks around and sees these hovering jet like machines taking fire at something that was hidden behind the hill. However Shinji did not have to wonder that long as to what they where shooting at because just a few seconds later came this humanoid type of creature walking past the hill. For Shinji, it was something of a sight to behold. Because one, it was nothing that he had ever seen in his life before, and two, how often could you go say that you went into a city and found something that looked like it came from outer space.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While all of this was happening, a hidden military operation command post was watching everything that was going on outside. All the people in the room was looking at a monitor that showed the humanoid creatures plausible path to the city. Over the intercom a lady announced, "The unidentified mobile object is still advancing on our position." Right after her a man could be heard, "We've got visual confirmation. I am putting it on the main screen." With that every ones attention was on the screen.

But two men in the back could be seen talking. The man standing looked to be in his mid 40s with grey hair and a brown suit. He looked at the other man who was sitting and said, "Its been fifteen long years, hasn't it?"

The man that was sitting had on a pair of sunglasses, brown hair and had a black suit. But for some reason he had on a pair of white gloves. "Yes, there is no doubt about it. The creature that has appeared, is an Angel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji just kept looking at the creature in front of him still with the amazement on his face. But it was short lived as out of no where two missiles were shot not even twenty feet above his head, went over him. On reflex he falls to the ground but has just enough time to see the missiles head straight for the humanoid creature.

Those two missals were not the only ones that had been launched. No, every one of the hovering jets were firing all of their missiles and guns at the creature. Explosions after explosions kept lighting up the city. All of the surrounding area was being leveled to the ground from all of the them. Buildings, train stations, even some of the apartment complexes did not make it through.

The pilots in the aircrafts were starting to get nervous. None of their fire power was not doing any damage to the creature what so ever. Each missile they launched, it would hit the target, but all the creature would do is lean back from the force of the impacts, and that was it. One of the pilots radioed into the secret command post "Every missile we send is hitting the target! But its not doing any damage to-" The pilot did not get to finish because a beam of some sort came out of the creatures hand and pierced all the way through his aircraft, and killing him in the process. Then the creature retracted its spear of light back into its arm.

Shinji watched as all of this was happening not a few hundred feet away from him. When he saw that the now pilotless aircraft was falling towards him, all he could do was run the opposite direction and hope for the best that it would miss him. Luckily for him it landed just about twenty or so feet in front of him. With his life not in the immediate peril, he looks back at the creature and sees that all the surrounds that is near it start to repel away from it. Then all of a sudden the creature lifts off of the ground and floats towards him and its foot lands directly onto the aircraft that had already fallen.

Now Shinji was afraid, because when he saw the foot of the creature land on the jet, he saw a few sparks coming from the grinding metal as it was being crushed, and the sparks were heading towards the pool of gasoline that had seeped out of the jet after it landed. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and hope for the best that his death would be quick. Because he new that the distance that he was from the explosion would not be survivable. He saw the sparks hit the gasoline and watched as the fire was coming for him. But it never came. He looks up with a surprised look on his face. Right in front of him was a blue car blocking the fire that would have hit him. Then the door to the car opens and he sees the lady that was supposed to pick him up. "I'm sorry it took so long! But Thanks for waiting!" She yelled over the explosion with a smile on her face. Like this is the normal type of thing to happen in her daily life. He just looked at her weirdly before he ran over and dove into the car.

The hovering jets kept on firing all of their ammo at the creature like it was going out of style. Explosion after explosion was erupting in its face. But the creature only blinked in confusion. Like it did not understand what these things that was hitting it was, and why they kept sending more, even though it did not hurt that much. But because of all the explosions going on, some of the side building were starting to fall over and right on top of the two occupants in the car.

The lady that was driving saw this and put the car into reverse and slammed on the gas. Barely able to escape from the falling buildings, with only the roof of the car being dented in by some of the smaller pieces of rubble hitting it. She then turns the car 180 degrees and puts it back into drive and high tails it out of there.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the underground command post, every one was busy trying to figure out what to do. One of the men operating the main screen yelled, "The target is still operational! It's still heading towards New Tokyo-3!" The lady next to him also started to relay what she and every one there was thinking. "The Air Defense Force does not seem to have the firepower to stop that thing!"

However, all of the three generals that was in command of this operation was not listening to any of the information that they had just been given. "Hit it with every single missile we've got!" General #1 said. "Don't hold anything back while firing at it! We are to destroy this thing at any cost!" said General #3, who was also holding a pencil so hard that it broke after giving his orders.

Every single missile that the military had at their disposal was being launched at the creature. But no matter what they did it would still keep moving towards the city. The tanks that were at its feet exploded after being stepped on.

Now more frustrated than before general #3 slams his fits into the table. Trying and failing to relieve the pent up fear and anger of what might happen if this thing keeps heading to the city. "What is happening?! Every single one of those missiles were a direct it!"

The general #1 just folds his hands in defeat. "The tank battalion's have been annihilated like it was nothing. All of the guided missiles and artillery does not seem to have any effect either."

The two men in the back just looked at the generals with calm looks on their faces. Like they knew that no matter what the military did, they would not be able to harm the Angel that has appeared. "It would seem that it is an AT field that is protecting right?" said the man that was standing.

"Yes. Conventional weapons are useless when it comes to the Angels." Said the man that was sitting.

On the desk where the three generals sat, a red phone started ringing. General #1 picks up the phone and listens to who ever is on the other end. "Yes, I understand. We will activate the back up plan at once." With that he hangs the phone up and then nods to the other generals.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back outside we find both Shinji and the woman, in the car, up on top of a hill looking out into the distance and at the battle. The woman, who was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars and is hovering just above Shinji's head, since he had to scrunch down so that she could see, notices that all of the aircraft in the area around the creature were starting to move away from it. "That's weird, why would they-?" Then the she realized what was about to happed. "They are going to use an N2 mine!" She then grabs ahold of Shinji and forces him to the floor of the car.

The next thing that happened was the biggest explosion that Shinji had ever seen in his life. Even though he could see only a piece of it from the corner of his eye, he still knew this. However what he was not prepared for was the aftershock of that explosion. The wave it the car with enough force that it flipped multiple times and came to stop on its side. When the car finally stopped they both got their bearings and got out of the car.

While looking at the plume of fire that was still in the sky, there was only one thing Shinji could say at this moment. "Amazing."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All of the military that was present in the underground command post was cheering at the moment. They knew that their ace in the hole would work. General #1 looks behind him at the two men in the back and speaks to the one sitting down. "Well look at this. It would seem that you wont be able to get a shot at it now huh." It would seem that this general likes to gloat when ever he wins any type of game.

However the two men just kept looking at the screen waiting for the footage to come back on. Since it got cut off when the shock way of that explosion occurred.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back outside we find Shinji and the lady talking together. "Hey are you alright there Shinji?" the lady asks.

"Yea I'm fine. But now I have to get all of this dirt out of my mouth. Which I will tell you, does not have that good of a taste." Shinji replied to the woman. Sure he may just have been blown back from that shock wave but that was not all that bad. It was more of a fun roller coaster ride to him more than anything. Only difference is that with this ride you may end up with a few cuts here and there. Which of course he had since he was bleeding from his arm.

The young lady just laughs at his remark not really expecting him to tell any type of joke like the one he made. Considering that all that was said in his file was that he is a shy boy and he keeps to himself. But at the moment it would seem that the reports are wrong in that case. "Well since you got to eat your lunch, help me push the car back onto its wheels." she says with a smile on her face. Shinji met her smile and agreed with a nod of his head. They both lean against the car and pushed. The first few times it would only move a little. But after a minute or so, they finally were able to role the car back onto its wheels. "It seems that we got our work out for today huh?" she said while laughing. "Thanks for helping me Shinji. I really do appreciate it."

Shinji just laughed along with her. "Well, as long as I get to help a pretty lady like you, I would help any day of the week Miss Katsuragi." He could not help but to flirt with the attractive woman that was in front of him. Especially since she has been nice to him so far. Now if she would had been rude to him, then he would have given a very different replay.

This caught her a little off guard. When she had read through his files this was not in it what so ever. This boy should have been saying that he was sorry for some reason or another after everything that she has said to him so far. But she would have to look into that a little bit later, right now she needs to hurry up and get going.

She then takes off the pair of sunglasses that she had been wearing up until now and smiles, "Oh please, you can just call me Misato. Since I already know your name, Shinji Ikari."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the underground command, all of the generals and officers were waiting for the monitors to come back online so that they could see the dead remains of the creature. "What is the target's status?" General #1 said. Just a few seconds later the monitor screens started to come back online. Everyone waited with baited breath.

It was the that the lady relayed what was on the screen. "We've got an energy reading in the middle of the explosions epicenter!"

The generals were not happy with that bit of information. "What the hell do you mean?! It should be impossible for that thing to be alive after and attack like that!" General #1 said. He did not have to wait long for the answer to his question. Because not even five seconds later the video displays were restored, and in the video amongst all of the fire and burnt earth was the creature, standing there almost as if nothing had just blasted it a few moments ago.

However upon closer inspection you could see all of the burn marks the bomb had left on it. Some of the skin was pilled off and hanging by barely anything. It would seem that it was starting to heal itself, since the burn marks were starting to fade. But for some reason the face of the Angel started to shift upwards and underneath it another face appeared. Now it had two faces on its head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We now find both Shinji and Misato back in the car and driving way from the after math of the bomb that had just occurred. The car at the moment though was being held together by a lot of pieces of duck tape.

In the car Misato is on the phone with somebody from the command post. "Yes. I know that the situation is not all that great at the moment. But don't worry, his safety is my top priority, so will you get one of the car trains ready for us for when we arrive? Yes, I know that I volunteered to pick him up, so Ill make sure he gets there on time. Okay, see ya." With that she hangs up the phone that was connected to the car. How ever the safety of the boy next too her was a little bit overshadowed by the fact that her car had almost been destroyed. "Damn it, this sucks ass! I just had this car restored a month ago and just a few seconds ago it was almost completely totaled! Plus lets not forget that I have to pay 33 more payments, and now I will have to pay more for the cost of the repair bill!" So to sum up her day so far, it is not going all that well. Also her shirt was ruined.

Shinji could tell that Misato was not in a good mood at the moment. Because if he had a car like this, and it was almost totaled, he would be furious right now. But alas, a fourteen year old is not eligible to drive a car, legally. But to be friendly, he tries to lighten the mood a little. "Hey, Misato, what as the reason for getting all of the batteries that we picked up before we starting to leave?"

"Well we kind of needed a working car at the moment, so there was no other choice than to get them. Besides, since I am an international government official I could just tell the owners that I needed them to get the car to run." She said with a smile on her face while looking at him before turning her head and back at the road.

All Shinji could do was laugh. He knew that even with that excuse she would still have to pay for the batteries, had the owner been there and not in a evacuation bunker. But her stealing the batteries did not really bother him, since he shop lifted before, however it was only a candy bar, not really something to brag about since she stole car batteries. All of this was exciting none the less.

Misato noticed his laugh and it reminded her about all of the files that she had on him. Not once in any of the files said anything about the boy being open minded or anything like that. In the files it said that he would close himself off from any thing that he did not understand came his way. Or that he would be shy almost always negative about things or run away. But here he was right next to her smiling and laughing like this was a normal Sunday drive out in the country. Instead of being scared of what was happening around him. "You know, you are a lot more fun than I thought you would be."

If his smile could get any bigger than it was from that type of complement, it would have. "Really? I'm just acting like I normally would. But its good to know that a pretty lady like you thinks that I'm a fun guy to hang out with."

Misato however, was caught off guard by his return complement. Due to the fact that you could see her cheeks become a little redder, and that she averted her gaze from him. But that did not stop her from teasing him back. "Well Mr. Shinji, if you are not careful and keep complementing me, I might just have to keep you all to my self."

Shinji knew that she was teasing him to try to get him embarrassed like he did her. But he had already expected this and told her his answer. "Honestly, I do not mind a pretty woman like yourself to keep me locked up in her room doing all types of 'Punishments' to me for being such a bad boy." He could not help himself and starting laughing uncontrollably at the look that came across her face. She almost even lost control of the car because of his comeback. It was when she gain control of the car again that she knew she would have to try a lot harder than that to embarrass him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the underground command post we see that on the monitor is the humanoid creature, still healing itself from the earlier explosion that it had to endure. The two men in the back were not at all surprised to see the Angel regenerating from the damage it took. "It would seem that we were right about our prediction, its healing itself." said the man that was standing.

"If it couldn't, it wouldn't be a practical autonomous weapon now would it. There is also the chance that it can learn and become smarter after witnessing all of the strategies that it has seen so far. So it is only a matter of time before it decides to start attacking again," said the man that was sitting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji and Misato finally arrive at the car transport system that is going to be taking them to the under ground command post. But what Shinji notices is that on the metal doors that was closed behind them, right after getting on the train, on the doors it read NERV. With a questioning look on his face he asks Misato about it.  
"Hey Misato, what is NERV?"

Not missing a beat, she answers him with an almost serious tone. "It's a secret organization that is under the control of the United Nations."

It was then that a thought hit him. He remembered that his dad was working for this organization. Not that he could remember what he does there. However just to see if his dad still works there he asks Misato. "If I recall correctly that is the place that my dad works isn't it?"

Misato was a little bit surprised about his question. How could he not know about what his father does for a living. "Wait a minute, you do know what your father does don't you?"

At this, his look seemed like he would become sad or angry about the fact that he does not know. But she could almost see that he had a smile on his face. Albeit a very small one but a smile none the less. "Back about a few years ago when I asked my uncle about it, all he would say is that his work is vital for the protection of the human race."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man that was sitting before is now standing in front of the three generals listening to what they were saying to him. "From this point forward, the command of this operation will be entrusted to you. So show us that you are capable of taking command, Gendo Ikari." said the #2 general.

It was then that general #3 started to talk to the now identified, Gendo Ikari. "Mr. Ikari, we admit that all of our weapons have no effect on the target. It is only this reason that we are letting you take command of this operation."

"But are you sure that you can beat this thing?" said general #2.

Gendo adjusted the sunglasses that was on his face and looks up at the generals with the most confident look that a human being could make. "This is the reason that NERV was formed gentlemen."

With that the three general take there leave from the NERV command room. Leaving the fate of the city in the hands of Gendo Ikari. The man that was standing next to Gendo notices that all of the UN forces that were sent out to attack the creature have now retired. "With all of the UN's forces now depleted, what are you going to do now?"

"What we have been planning from the beginning, activate Unit 01." Gendo knew that the time has come to show the world that mankind is capable of standing on its own two feet and fighting back against the Angel.

However the other man was not so sure about this plan. "Activate Unit 01? But we don't have a pilot."

Expecting this Gendo replied. "That's not a problem now. Another pilot will be delivered to us soon."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Misato and Shinji were still waiting in the car, while the train carried them farther down into the earth. With all of the silence that has been around for the past few minutes, Shinji could not help but have this thought, and it was starting to bug him. So he decides to ask Misato if his assumption is correct. "Misato, the place we are going to, is my father going to be there?"

Misato, who had been checking her makeup in the tiny mirror, looks over at him with a smile. "Of course he is." She noticed that for a second he looked a little sad after the mention of his father. But thought nothing more on it since she thought that he was nervous about meeting him after a long time.

Shinji however was not in that much of a happy mood as the lady next to him his. Because back when he was younger, just a few months after his mom died, his father suddenly decides to leave him with his aunt and uncle. At first he thought that his father had abandoned him for no reason, but when he got older he understood the reason behind why his father left him. It was because he reminded his father of his mother. Back before he left him, every time his father would look at him he would have these sad eyes, and after some time he could not handle it anymore. When Shinji figured this out, he was really mad at his father. How could he just leave his son just because of his mother passing away. But after some time, he could not help but feel sorry for his father, and forgive him to a certain extent. So, he might not be mad him, but that does not mean he considers the man to be his father. He has been gone for far to long to see him as one.

He then was brought out of his thought by Misato. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you. Did you get the ID card that your father sent you?"

"Yea, hold on a sec and let me get it out of my bag." He gets the bag that was on the floor of the car and starts to rumble through it. He found it only and few seconds later and hands it to Misato.

She reaches over and takes it from him. "Thanks." After making sure that it was the right ID card, she reaches over to the glove box and gets out a book and places it in front of his face. "Now I need you to start reading this book here."

Perplexed at the sudden book in his face, he leans back so that he could get a good look at the wording on the front cover. 'Welcome to NERV'. "So does me reading this mean that I am going to be working for them somehow?" However the only replay that he got was her looking out the window. 'Well if I'm going to work for them, I hope that I get paid for it.' He thought. It would suck if he had to work for them and not get paid. 'At least my father asked me to come here. Even though I don't know what the reason for it.'

It was then that they came out of the tunnel in to this wide open space under the ground. Building were hanging from the ceiling and the color of the area was that of like it was outside. Shinji could not help but be amazed at the sight of the entire place. "Awesome! This has to be the Geo-Front that I have heard so much about!" At the bottom of the Geo-Front Shinji could she the building that was NERV.

"That's right. This is our secret underground base. NERV Headquarters. This is the key to rebuilding our world, and a fortress for all of mankind." Misato said with a very proud voice.

Only a few minutes after they got off the train, we find both Misato and Shinji on a journey to the command room of NERV. Unfortunately, they were lost. "This is strange. I could have sworn that this was the right way to go." said Misato with a map in her hands. 'If only Ritsuko was here to help me.'

Shinji at the moment was to wrapped up into reading the NERV manual that Misato had given him to really care what was going on. Sure, they may be lost but at least he will be able to learn what he can until they find their way to the command room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a room some where in NERV with cables going down into a pink like color water. Over the intercom you could hear a woman speaking. "Would the head of Project E, Technical Department Division 1, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi of Operatons, Division 1, immediately." While this was going on a woman was getting out of the pink liquid, she had on a scuba outfit, and was listening to the broadcast. "It seems that she got lost again." She said.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Shinji and Misato were now in an elevator still trying to find the way to the command room when suddenly the elevator stops and opens, revealing Ritsuko standing in the door way. "Your twelve minutes late Misato. If we were to have waited a little bit longer, we would have had to send out a search party" She said, while Misato could only reply with saying that she was sorry. Her attention was then placed on the boy to the side reading the NERV manual. "So this is the 'Third Child' then right?"

But before Misato could speak Shinji interrupted. "This 'Third Child' that you are referring to does have a name you know." You could here the edge in his tone.

She was surprised at the sudden reply, but quickly composed herself before he could notice. "Sorry, how about we start over? My name is Ritsuko Akagi."

"You probably already know mine but to be polite, My name is Shinji Ikari." He said.

Misato took notice at what was going on and decided to had her two cense in also. "Bet you weren't expecting him to be like this were you Ritsuko. The files we have on him seem to be out of date or something."

After a few minutes of walking Shinji finds himself on a raft heading over to a platform on the other side. But what was strange was the fact that something that looked like an arm was in the wall. They all got off the raft and went inside of the doors that was on the wall. Once inside the door closes behind them and the room became pitch black. Not a second later all of the light were turned on inside of the room, and Shinji found himself staring face to face with this huge purple head. Before he could get a word out however, Ritsuko said, "This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the synthetic human Evangelion, Unit 01. Built in absolute secrecy, it is mankind's ultimate weapon."

The Eva itself was a sight to behold. It had purple armor on its head and shoulders, with an orange neck. It also had a horn sticking out from the top of the armor on its head. The rest he could not see because of it being submersed underneath the pink liquid.

"Is this the type of work that my father has been doing." Asked Shinji, still looking at the head of the robot.

However he was not expecting to hear the answer from the person that said it. "You are correct." Came the voice, right above him, and standing on the platform was his father.

Gendo looks down at his son with an even stare. Not showing any type of emotion towards his son. "It has been a while, hasn't Shinji?"

Even though he does not consider the man in front of him his father any more, that does not mean that he is not happy to see him. "It has hasn't it? I would say that the last time we saw each other was when we met at mothers grave three years ago."

Gendo noticed that his son did not seem like he was the shy person that the reports told him about. Instead of his son being depressed, it would seem that he is more level headed than anything else. However, no matter how his son acted, this would not delay his plans. "We are moving out."

Misato was surprised at this. "Moving out?! Unit 00's still in cryo-stasis, isn't it?" It was then that she realized what they were thinking. "Hold on, are you really planning to use Unit 01?!"

Ritsuko was not at all surprised by the sudden out burst of her friend. "We do not have a choice in the matter."

"But Rei cant pilot it yet can she? If she cant then who can pilot it." Said Misato. It was then that Misato understood the reason they had asked to bring Shinji here.

Ritsuko turned to Shinji and gave him a hoping but serious glare. "Shinji Ikari, you will be the pilot."

"But that's not possible is it. I mean it took Rei Ayanami seven months to even synchronize with her Eva." Said Misato. She was not liking where all this was going. Honestly how could she, they want the boy that she just brought to pilot something without any prior training. Its is basically a suicide mission.

Ritsuko knew that what she and the commander were doing was a huge risk. Letting the fate of mankind rest on the shoulders of a fourteen year old boy is something that she does not like doing. But at the current moment they do not have much of a choice. "All we want him to do is just sit in the seat. We don't really expect the Eva to activate." She knew that her friend would still not like the idea so she had to give her the main reason for even letting him get in the Eva. "Defeating that Angel is our ultimate priority. In order to do that we have no choice but to put him in the Eva, even though the chances of it activating are slim to none."

While the two woman right next to Shinji kept arguing, he was deep in thought at the moment. For some reason or another, they were wanting him to pilot the robot that was right in front of him. He had to admit though, that being able to pilot this thing would be a pretty enjoyable time, if it were not the Angel that he was supposed to fight. But for some reason it was almost like he was compelled to go and get in the Eva. Like it was calling to him, to come and to embrace it, like a mother does when her son comes home. But what he was most anxious about was that the safety of mankind would be resting on his shoulders. Which he had to admit that it was a really big bourdon to carry. But with all of the negative things about piloting it, there was one thing that he would be able to do. He would be able to help save the people from this happening again. Don't get him wrong though, he's still a little bit scared of the situation, but if this were to work, the people in the city would be able to not fear of being wiped out almost constantly. So with his mind made up, he looks at his father and answers. "Alright. I will pilot the Eva for you."

The sudden statement brought the arguing woman to a dead stop, with Misato looking at Shinji with worry. "Shinji, are you sure about this? It is going to be really dangerous, and the possibility of succeeding are not going to be high."

"Its alright Misato, if what you guys were saying is true, that I am the only one that can pilot this thing, then I have to do the best I can to protect the people of the city from the Angel that is attacking them. Besides one of you will probably give me some type of instruction to pilot it if it does activate, right?" Said Shinji with a serious face to Misato, but the last sentence was more for Ritsuko.

"Yes, if the Eva does activate, we will give you instruction through the radio that is in the Eva." Ritsuko said.

Back on the platform, Gendo was looking down at his son. When he first saw him he was expecting the boy to out right hate him, and ignore him. But his son just looked up right at him and did not bat an eye. He was also expecting his son to outright and reject to even consider to pilot the Eva, but once again he was proven wrong by the sudden agreement to pilot it. Even with all of the unexpected changes in his son attitude, none of them would hinder on the plans that he had been setting up years ago. But if he were to admit to himself, he would be proud of the way his son has grown up.

Before any one could say anything else, a sudden explosion rocked the room that they were in, making a lot of people fall to the ground by the roughness of the shock wave. Even the beams that were hanging on the ceiling started to fall, and one of them was going to land right on top of Shinji. But before that could happen the Eva suddenly activated and broke free of its restraints and rose its hand right above Shinji and blocked the beams from hitting him, shocking everyone in the room. The reason everyone was so shocked was because that it was supposed to be impossible for the Eva to activate with no one onboard. But nobody had any more time to think on the situation because another shock wave from an explosion came again.

Not even a few minutes later every one was back to work and they were getting Unit 01 ready for deployment. Misato and Ritsuko were now in the command room watching Shinji, who was in the plug that was going to be lowered into the Eva's spine, getting prepared to move out. Once Shinji was locked in the Eva the tube that he was in started to fill up with some type of liquid. What was surprising for him is that he was not even panicking. It was like he knew that this was going to happen. Even Misato and Ritsuko were a little surprised by the fact that while the plug was being filled with LCL Shinji just sat there with a serious look on his face. "Shinji just so you know, that liquid is called LCL. You do not need to hold your breath, once your lungs have been filled with the LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly." Said Ritsuko.

Once he took a couple of gulps so that his lungs could get filled with the blood tasting liquid, the walls of the entry plug started to change to all types of colors until it would seem that he was looking from the Eva's point of view. He felt the Eva move a little as the main power cord was hooked into the back of the Eva so that he would not run out of power while fighting the Angel.

In the command room Ritsuko along with a woman named Maya were looking at the synchronization rate of the boy with the Eva. Both were very surprised to find that the boy had a synchronization rate of 55%.

The Eva was then transported to the launching pad that would send it straight up and into the city. When the Eva was in place and everyone was ready to begin the mission, Misato looked back at the commander with a little bit of worry. "Can we really pull this off?"

"Of course. If we are not able to defeat the Angel, then we will have no future." Said Gendo.

With that Misato turned back to the others in the command room and gave out the order. "Evangelion Unit 01, Launch!"

With that order, Shinji found himself to be rocketing towards the surface of the city. But at the moment the only thing he could think about was how is he going to defeat the Angel. He knew in the back of his mind, since he was synchronized with the Eva, that he had a prongs knife in the shoulder blade armor. But would that be enough to defeat the Angel. So before he could make another thought, he was already above ground and looking straight at the Angel. Not a second later he felt the restraints, that was keeping the Eva locked to the pad, release him and he became free.

Shinji knew that the choices that he was about to make in this fight, could either save the city, or loose his life in the process.

 **So that's the first chapter of this story, besides the prolog at the beginning. So tell me what you think and leave a review. Also it would be helpful if you could suggest what I am doing wrong and what could be improved so that your reading can be more** **enjoyable.**

 **I just want to put this out there. I wont be able to put chapters out every other day like I did with this one, so just a fair warning.**

 **See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

On the screen back at NERV, everyone could see both the Evangelion and the Angel stare at each other from across the city. It would seem that the giants were having a staring contest with each other, and neither one was going to back down. Inside of the Eva Shinji had on a serious face. If this fight was to go south, then everyone in this city could be killed by the Angel. It was all up to him to stop this creature from doing any more damage than it already has. He was taken away from his thoughts when he hears Ritsuko over the intercom that was inside of the Eva. "We just want you to concentrate on walking right now."

With that in mind he starts to imagine that the Eva was taking a step forward, and it did. When the Eva foot made contact with the ground the road and nearby area cracked from the weight. Every one in the command post were happy by the fact that this boy was able to make the Eva move. However that did not keep the fear of what might happen with this boy was to loose the fight.

Shinji realized that walking towards his enemy was not going to win him the fight, so he decides to run straight for it. With out the slightest hesitation from the Eva it follows his command and charges at the enemy. As he was picking up momentum, as he runs towards his enemy he fails to hear Misato call his name. "Wait a minute Shinji, the Angel's-" But it was too late and the Eva slams into an invisible barrier just a few meters from the Angel.

Not expecting to run into something like this, the Eva trips backwards and falls to the ground on its back. Shinji who was still a little dazed by the fall did not notice the Angel walk towards him and stand right over top of the Eva. Because of this he left an opening for the enemy to get this close to him and not be able to recover fast enough to get out of the way of the Angel's hand as it grabbed the head of the Eva and lifted it into the air.

Before he could do anything, the Angel grabs one of the Eva's arms and try's to pull the arm out of its shoulder. At the moment Shinji is not happy. It would seem that the good Dr. Ritsuko had failed to tell him that the pain from the Eva would be transmitted directly to him. So right now he could feel his own arm being ripped out of his shoulder. But that was not the only thing that started to hurt. When the Angel noticed that the arm would not come off it decided to break the Eva's wrist instead. With a few clenches from its hand the Eva's wrist was snapped in two, and the Eva's hand dangled lifelessly at the end of its arm.

Satisfied with the damaged that it had inflicted, the Angel decides that it will make the finishing blow to its enemy. With the hand that is holding the Eva by the face, it starts to power up its arrow beam that is located in its arm. Once it was charged it sends the arrow beam directly into the Eva's eye.

Inside of the entry plug, it was taking all of Shinji's will power to not pass out from the pain from all that is happening to him. Especially when the arrow beam started to hit his eye. He knew that it would only take a few more hits and it would penetrate the armor and go straight through the skull. So as quickly has he could, he opens the shoulder blade armor and reached for the knife that was hidden inside of it. With one quick motion he grabs the knife and stabs it directly into the Angel's arm that was holding him, and cuts the arm off.

The Angel was surprised by this act. It had thought that it had the upper hand in this fight, since it had already broken its arm and was about to stab through its skull. However this did not mean that it is going to quit the mission that it was on. No, if it has too it will go though any type of enemy that will put itself in front of it, and it will destroy them, and it is going to start with the enemy that is in front of it. It was then that the Angel charges at its enemy, hoping to catch it off guard, like it had done before, by activating its AT Field.

Shinji was trying to come up with any type of strategy he could think of. He could hear the people in the command room saying things to him. But at the moment all that it sounded like was that it was being grounded out. Its as if someone turned the speaker down on the voices in the radio. He was brought from his thoughts when he sees the Angel charge straight for him. With nothing else that he can think of, he also charges right back at the Angel.

Streets and building were being torn apart by the two behemoths charging at each other. Only a few seconds after running they both meet in the middle of the city. The Eva preparing to stab at its enemy with as much force as it could send, and the Angel preparing to fire its arrow beam from its still good arm. Both attacks landed and the blade from the Eva stabbed into the red sphere that was on its chest, and the arrow beam hitting in the same exact spot on the Eva. Both opponents did not more for a few seconds, to try and see if the other one would be dead.

When neither one was going to fall they both retraced their weapons and attacked again. But instead of stabbing the Angel, the Eva raises its leg and kicks it right in the stomach. The force of the kick sends the Angel flying backwards and smashing into a building. Right when the Angel went flying the Eva did not miss its chance and raced after its enemy. When the Eva came upon its fallen enemy it raises the knife and slams it down into the red sphere, suspecting that that place is where the enemy is most weakest.

After a few stabs at the red sphere, the Angel finally gets its bearings and notices that its core is about to be destroyed. So as fast as it could it launches a powerful beam from its eyes and it slams into the Eva and sends it back a few paces. Not enough for it to get away, but enough so that it could get back onto its feet, and makes one last attempt and charges at its enemy.

The Eva was still dazed by the sudden attack that it did not see the Angel in time to get out of the way or make a counter attack. When the Angel slammed into the Eva it tried to wrap itself around the Eva. But before it could, the Eva grabs its shoulder and pulls it into the air. With monstrous strength from the Eva it throws the Angel into the air and out into a desolate part of the city where there was no building around it. But when the Angel was being thrown it knew that its chance at defeating its enemy was lost. Because when it start to wrap around its enemy, it started the count down that would make itself explode. The reason it was doing this was because when the knife from its enemy stabbed its core it knew that it had no fighting chance. So with a last ditch effort it tried to kill its enemy by blowing itself up and in return its opponent.

But now that was not the case, as it got back onto its feet it saw its enemy about to rush at him. If only it was a few meter closer it could have been caught in the blast too. With that last thought the Angel's core detonated and an explosion rocked the city.

Now that the battle was over Shinji was able to let out the breath that he had been holding the entire time of the fight. It actually surprised him that he was able to hold out this long. However he did not care, all that mattered was the fact that he had defeated the Angel and at the moment the city was safe. Since his immediate job was done he makes the Eva walk back to the platform that he arrived on and steps onto it, waiting for them to bring him back into NERV headcounters.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Some where in a hidden council room we find six men sitting around a table. All of them can be identified by the colors that are around each one of them. The colors being silver, yellow, green, blue, red, and Gendo sitting at the end of the table. "So it would seem that the Angels have returned. However this is a lot sooner than we had predicted it would be." said Mr. Silver. It would appear that all of the men at the table were not all that surprised about the fact that an Angel appeared out of no where and started causing havoc.

"It would appear that it is the same as it was fifteen years ago. A disaster comes as it will, without any form of warning." Said Mr. Green. Which is true in some cases, a lot of disasters that happen around the world would appear out of no where and cause a lot of damage to the surrounding area.

"We could say that it was fortunate at the very least, in the sense that our prior investments were not a waste." Said Mr. Red. A little bit relieved that the money they had invested in the Eva, did not go to waste.

"You cant really be sure about anything yet. If all of this does not pay off, then it is a waste all the same." Said Mr. Blue.

"Precisely. Now that the Angels, and the fact that we have been manipulating information to the public. So insight of all of this NERV must operate in a speedy and prudent manner." Said Mr. Yellow.

It was then that all of the members at the table looked towards Gendo at the end of the table, waiting to see what he had to say in this matter. "As of right now, it has already been taken care of. You have my assurance on that."

"Well even if that is the case we must acknowledge the fact that a lot of the citizens will be wanting the truth about what is really going on." Said Mr. Blue. Who is still a little bit anxious about what might happen if the people of Tokyo-3 decides to go on a riot if the truth is not reviled to them. Even with this thought however, he still believes that keeping this knowledge out of the public is the best option at this point.

"Speaking of which, Ikari, is there not a better way to utilize NERV and the Eva's?" Said Mr. Green. Speaking about the destruction that the Eva had made while fighting the Angel.

"We also understand that you gave the Eva to your son." Said Mr. Red. Who is not really happy that something of that size and power should be in the hands of a child.

"How much more money do you and your family plan on wasting Mr. Ikari?" Said Mr. Blue. Accusing Gendo because of how much money they will have to pay because of the damage that the city has sustained from the battle that took place.

"And your son is not the only responsibility you have to keep track of. No what you need to keep your focus on is The Human Instrumentality Project." Mr. Red said.

"Mr. Red is quite right. Under these desperate circumstances that we are facing, that project is our one and only hope for the future of mankind." Said Mr. Yellow.

"In any case Mr. Ikari, we cannot excuse any more delays in that projects schedule due to the reappearance of the Angels. We may however consider adjusting the budget as to allow help with repairing any damages that the Eva's may have from battling more Angels if they were to appear. Now, the rest of this meeting concerns only the committee, so Mr. Ikari, you are no longer needed here. " Mr. Silver said. It would also seem that he is the head of the entire group at the table. And with that said, Ikari left the meeting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hours Shinji was finally able to leave the hospital. Not that he was injured or anything, Misato just wanted to make sure that everything was alright and no after effects from piloting the Eva could be seen. But right now we find Shinji staring out the window of the hospital looking out into the Geofront. Admiring the view that he had, it was actually peaceful down here, not like it is up above at the moment. He knew that he had destroyed some of the building while fighting the Angel. In actuality it was impossible to not destroy a few of them, because of how big the Eva was.

Thinking about the Angel, Shinji is still a little bit confused by it. Not in the Angel itself, but for the reason as to why it was attacking in the first place. Because he was sure that there was nothing really special about the city that it had attacked. Other than maybe it wanted to have fun and nock down building or something. But still even that did not make since. He tried to ask Misato about it but she would not give him a definite answer, only saying that it was important that we destroy them before they destroy us. It seemed like to Shinji that even Misato did not know why the Angels were attacking, or she really did not want him to know the real reason.

Shinji would have kept on with that train of thought if it were not the sound of a gurney rolling down the hall towards him. When it got close enough he could see that there was a person on it, a girl to be precise. He noticed that she had blue hair and red eyes. Strange for human being sure, but after what he has already seen, its not all that surprising to him now. He also noticed that her right arm is in a cast, it would seem that she had fractured or broken it, how or why, he did not know. It would also seem that she had bandages on her torso, he speculated, because of the wrappings he could see on her shoulder.

For some reason, he felt a little bit more sorry for the girl than he would have expected himself to, but he could not figure out the reason for this. When he looked into her eyes, the only thing he could see was nothing. No emotion or anything, its like she did not no how to make any type of facial expression other than a stoic one. But it would seem that the doctors did not notice him staring and kept on rolling her down the hall and into a room.

After a few hours of waiting for Misato, because she had to lead the operation that was to access the damage of the city, he finally sees her walking towards with a worrying smile on her face. "Hey Shinji, how are you doing?'

"Well besides of the feeling of my arm being broken and my eye being gouged out, I think that I'm alright. But after its all and done with, I cant help but be a little exited to get back in the Eva." said Shinji.

Misato could not help but worry for him and be grateful. The worrying part is because he will more than likely be sent back out and fight again, with his life on the line. The grateful part is that he is still the same boy that she met when she picked him up yesterday. For a little bit there, she was afraid that this experience would break him and he would want to go back to where he lived before. And if that were to happen, then there would be no protection if an another Angel decided to attack while he was not there. But the latter part does not matter now, and for that, she is grateful. "Well I am glad that you will be sticking around for a little while longer. Besides if you were to leave, then who would I 'Punish' for disobeying the orders I gave him while he was fighting the Angel."

He was a little confused at that. He did not hear anything while he was fighting. It then hit him like a ton of bricks, he had tuned her out. "Sorry about that Misato. I tuned everything out around me when I was fighting the Angel." A little upset that he had not paid attention when he was receiving orders.

However Misato was not mad at all, him defeating the Angel had calmed all of the pint up anger that she had on the inside while everything was going down. "Its alright Shinji, all that matters is that you beat the Angel. Now since there is nothing wrong with you, lets get you checked out of here."

With that said they both made there way to the elevators so that they could go up to the top floor and sign Shinji out of the hospital. They made it to the elevator and Shinji pressed the button, it only took a few seconds for it to arrive. When the doors opened, standing right in front of him was his father. But Shinji did not think anything of it and went into the elevator, with Misato following behind him, a little nervous with being right next to the commander.

After a minute the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, but before anyone could move the silence was broken by none other than Gendo himself. "It seems that you have grown up Shinji." And with that said, he steps out of the elevator and heads to some unknown place.

Misato was stunned at what she had hears. Never once in the time that she has been here, has she ever heared the commander give some one a complement. But then again, after what Shinji had went through a few hours ago it might not be all that surprising. But the thing is, is that Misato does not no the commander as well as Shinji does. And with those few words that his father had spoken to him, he knew that his father had gained a little bit of respect for him. Even though it was only a little.

After they signed him out of the hospital both Shinji and Misato made their way towards her car, once inside Misato had a little surprise for Shinji. "Hey Shinji guess what? You are going to be living with me from now on, isn't that great. But before you ask, I already cleared it with your father a couple of hours ago. So tonight we are going to celebrate my new roommate."

When Shinji heard this he could not let this moment pass up. "So then, I guess you were serous about wanting to keep me all to yourself huh Misato?"

If her face could ignite it would have after that remark. She had totally forgot that she had said that to him when they first met. And now she is paying for it. Plus this would be the second time that he had made her get embarrassed. It just wasn't fair, she is the older one out of the two, she should be making him become embarrassed damn it.

It was taking all of Shinji's will power not to bust his gut because of how hard he was laughing. She had set herself up without even realizing it.

Misato had to admit though was that he was good at this, even though she did not like being the one to get the short end of the stick. But she knew it was all for fun and games. The only thing that came out of this is the fact that she will just have to make up something that will make him so embarrassed that he would pass out from it.

On the way to Misato's apartment they stop at a convenience store to pick of some of the stuff they were going to eat tonight. While they were being checked out, Shinji could hear two ladies talking. "Yea, my husband's saying that our kid and I should evacuate, at the very least." said lady #1.

"I agree, we are also thinking about moving. This city may be a fortress, but that does not really guarantee of the safety of the children here." said lady #2.

"Just remembering yesterday still gives me the chills." said lady #1.

Shinji could not help but to over hear what they were saying. But he had to be honest with himself, some of the damage that the city sustained during the fight was from him and not just the Angels. But even if that is true, if he did not fought the Angel, then even these two ladies would probably be dead right now. It was now clear to Shinji of what his job is, even though he may be hated for what he is piloting, it still will not keep him from getting into the Eva again and fight. If saving the world means that people around him will hate him, then so be it. He would rather be hated then to see the world being destroyed.

Misato looked at Shinji after what the two ladies had said, and she could see the downcast look on his face. But then for some reason it turned into a determined one. It was as if he accepted what he has to do and all that comes with it. But she did not get to think more on it because of the clerk asking her for the money that she owed for the food. Once she paid for them both her and Shinji got back into her car. While driving Misato got an idea. "I hope you don't mind if we make a little stop along the way." He got a confused look on his face and asked where they would be going. But all that she would say is, "Someplace really cool."

About a minute later, Misato stops on top of a mountain that was over looking the city. This view itself was a sight to behold. The city looked so peaceful and majestic from this spot, especially since the sun was going down and the orange glow from the sun just makes the city look more beautiful. But then Shinji started to get a little nervous because of the sirens that were going off. He looked at Misato to ask her what was going on, but stopped himself before he could ask. The reason for this was because of the smile that she had on her face while looking out at the city. It was then that Shinji heard loud noises coming from the city.

When he looks down he sees these huge doors that were in the ground start to open up, he wondered what was going on. But he did not have to wait long for his answer, because out of the multiple doors, came the tops of buildings. Slowly, every so slowly the building started to rise higher and higher into the sky. Soon enough, every one of the buildings that had been below the ground were now at the top and standing proud into the sky. What looked like a small city before became like a metropolis. But the thing that got to Shinji the most was how this view is compared to what he saw a few minutes ago. Before it looked beautiful, but now its breath taking.

"This city is a fortress, designed to protect mankind against the Angels. This is Tokyo-3. And this is the city that you saved, Shinji." said Misato with a proud smile while looking at Shinji.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was after nightfall when Shinji and Misato finally made it back to her apartment. Looking at her apartment building from the outside makes it seem that it cost a pretty good amount of yin just to stay here. But he could not help but feel grateful that Misato would let him stay at her place. This also means that she will be his guardian from now on, not that he minded or anything, its just something he could brag about if he were to make any friends in this city.

When the both of them made it the floor that Misato's room was located on, they notice that Shinji's stuff has already been brought over, since it was laying in front of the door. "Well it looks like they already delivered your stuff huh. But don't worry, I just moved in here not that long ago myself." said Misato while they were walking through the door and into the kitchen area. "Don't mind the little mess, I just haven't unpacked all of my stuff yet."

After Shinji took off his shoes and went into the kitchen and saw something that he was totally not expecting. But just to make sure what he was seeing was a dream or an allusion of some sort, he walks back to the front door and the goes back into the kitchen. However, it was all still there. Beer cans, liquor bottles, empty bowls of food and trash bags were littering the floor. 'How does she think that this is a little messy.' he thought.

It was then that Misato's head came out from the hallway, and it would seem that she did not have her top on, since Shinji could see her shoulders and they were bare. "Oh, I forgot to ask, but could you put the food in the fridge please?" Misato asked before her head disappeared back into the hallway.

So Shinji just yelled that he would and the proceeds to try and walk over to the fridge, which was a little difficult at the moment. Once he makes it over to it, he opens up the doors to put the food in but stops midway. Again he was surprised, but you would think that by now he wouldn't because of what is littered all around the room. But when he opened both of the doors he sees on one side that everything was beer, and the other was snacks, plus the ice that was in the freezer. It was then that he wondered what type of place will he be living in from now on.

But what got attention was the other fridge on the far side of the room. "Hey Misato. What is in the other fridge?" Yelled Shinji since he was still in the kitchen and Misato was in her bedroom getting dressed into her normal cloths. Which consist of a yellow tank top and blue short shorts.

"Oh, don't mind that. He's probably still sleeping!" she yelled.

'Sleeping. Why would something be sleeping in her fridge?' Shinji thought.

A few minutes later the ding from the microwave sounded and the food that Misato had brought was now laid out on the table. "Now lets get to celebrating!" Misato yelled as she chugged down a can of beer. "Life just doesn't get any better than a can of beer after a long days work!" She then looks over at Shinji and finds that while she was drinking her precious can of beer, he had already helped himself to some of the food that had been laid out. "Honestly I am kind of surprised that you can eat that. Microwaved food doesn't stand a chance with a home cooked meal. But alas, I really don't know how to cook." There was really no reason to lie to Shinji about the fact that she did not know how to cook.

"Its fine really. Besides, I have had a lot worse tasting food than this." said Shinji, while thinking about the food that his uncle has tried to fix. Sometimes he swears that he saw something move in a few of his dishes. "Also, if you really don't know how to cook then I don't mind doing it for you Misato."

When he said that he was going to cook, Misato's eyes were starting to water over. "Oh Shinji you are a life saver. I thought that I would have to live the rest of my life with only eating microwaved food!" she says with a big smile. "Now since you decided to cook for me, how about I go and start up a hot bath for you?"

She was almost out of the room when Shinji stopped her. "You know Misato, even though you want to keep me all to yourself, I think that I might want to take my bath alone, for the time being." he said with a straight face. But on the inside he could not help but be pleased with himself, because of how red Misato's face was looking right now.

She could not help but feel defeated when it came to teasing him. It would seem that she is the one who is creating all of the openings for it to even happen. But this was still fun. "If you want to take a bath alone then fine, go and fix your own damn bath water." she said with a smile on her face as she sat down at the table and began to eat her food with gusto. She still promised to herself that one of these days, she will get him back for all the times that he has gotten her.

Shinji just laughed and went in the direction that Misato said that the bathroom was located. Once inside he takes off his cloths and puts them into a pile on the floor. He opens the door to walk in but stops when he almost steps on something. Looking down he saw that it was a penguin. It was then that the other fridge made more sense. But still, why would Misato have a penguin in her home. He watches the little animal walk out of the room and into the hallway, once it left he closes the door back again and steps into the room and begins to fill hot water in the bath tub. "Now this is what I needed, a hot bath and the steam to calm myself down from a hard days work." he says as he lowers himself into the water.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at NERV we find both Gendo and Ritsuko standing in a damaged room looking out the broken window down into a large room that seemed to hold Evangelion Unit 00. But the Eva was being held down by some type of rubber of some sort. "So, how was Rei today? asked Ritsuko. After a few seconds of there being no replay she asks another question. "You did go to the hospital this afternoon to see her, didn't you?"

That got his attention. "She will be able to pilot again in the twenty days. By that time, we will be ready to re-activate Unit 00 from its cryo-stasis." he said with a stern voice.

"It must be so hard on these children. We are putting a lot on their shoulders, do you really think they can handle it?" Ritsuko asked. She really did not like having to use children to pilot the Eva's

"There is no one else who can pilot the Evas. As long as they do not die, that is what I'll have them do." said Gendo with a stern voice.

 **And there it is, another chapter for you fine people.**

 **So what do all of you think? Don't forget to leave a review, like I said before, it helps motivate the writer.**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, Misato was asked to bring Shinji back to NERV so that he could go though and get some training for piloting the Eva. When Misato asked him if it was alright to go back that morning he said that it would be alright. So after eating the rest of the leftovers that they had from yesterday, they hopped into Misato's car and headed to a bunker door that would lead them to NERV headquarters. After making it there, they went to find Ritsuko, since she would be the one to over see his training.

Once they did, it was not only twenty minutes later that he was in the Eva and put into some type of simulator to help him train and find ways to make new strategies, just in case another Angel were to appear. But before he could start on the simulation, Ritsuko had a few questions for him. "Now Shinji, have you memorized the positions of all the Eva emergence points, emergency power junctions, armament buildings, and recovery zones?"

"Yes. I had read over the manual that Misato had given me on the way here." Shinji said. At first he was hoping that she was going to move on and get to the simulations, since he said that he had learned all of the things that she had mentioned. The only thing he was interested in right now is the simulation, even though he knew that all of that stuff is very important.

But his hoping was short lived. "Well just be sure I will review it for you one more time." Ritsuko said. Even though she could not see Shinji, she could almost feel that he had a depressed look on his face. Not that she could blame him, all of this does seem kind of boring, but she still needs to make sure that he remembers every little piece of information. "Normally the Eva runs off electricity provided by an umbilical cable that attaches to the back of the Eva. In emergencies, the Eva can switch to an internal battery, with an active life of one minute at full power, and no more than five minutes in the minimal activity gain mode. Unfortunately this is the limitations of our current technology. You understand all of this don't you?"

If someone's brain could explode from the rapid fire sentences that Ritsuko had just unleashed, then his probably would have. He still did not know why he needed to hear all of this. Everything that he had just heard was in the manual that Misato had given him to read. But even with the headache he was now sporting, he still answered her in probably the most dullest sound that he could make. "Yes." he said in a way that made it sound like he was going to die of boredom.

"Good. Now lets continue from where we left off yesterday. We'll initiate the Induction Mode." Ritsuko said. "Now position the target in the center, then pull the trigger."

At the moment Shinji was focused on his target, which looked like the Angel that he had just defeated, when it got between the crosshairs of the gun that he had, he fires hitting the target in its core. After it was hit a couple of times, it fell backwards and exploded. He did this a couple of times and then he started to change up the strategies so that he could take out the Angel in different ways.

Both Ritsuko and Maya watched from the control room as the Eva and its pilot went through the simulation that they had created. But there was one thing that Maya could not understand when it came to the new pilot of Unit 01. "I am actually surprised that Shinji agreed to be the pilot."

"Honestly, I don't know myself. All the reports that we have on him seem to be wrong. This is not the kid that I was expecting to see at all. But I guess it is a good thing though. At least we wont have to worry about him quitting on us." said Ritsuko as she continued to watch the Eva go through the simulation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning we find Shinji already dressed, in what appeared to be school cloths, and knocks on Misato's bedroom door. When he opens the door and turned on the light, he could not help but laugh a little at how Misato dove under the covers to get away from the sudden brightness. "Hey Misato, you do know that it is morning already, right?"

"I just got back from night duty. I don't have to get up to go to work until this evening, so please, let me sleep." said Misato while yawning the whole time. "But, before you go, will you take the trash out and put it in the burnable section out side. Thanks."

After finishing that sentence, she had already fell back asleep. But suddenly, Shinji had a great idea pop into his head. It if weren't for Misato tricking him into doing most of the chores around the house the other day, then he would not be doing this.

Shinji walks into the kitchen and takes out a pretty good size bowl and fills it up with cold water. Once that was completed, he goes and gets all of the trays of ice that they had in the freezer and poor's them in the water. After about a solid fifteen minutes or so, he picks up the bowl full of ice and walks back into Misato's room. As quietly as he possibly could, he reaches down with his free hand and grabs the edge of he covers. With one strong pull he rips the covers off of her and poor's all of the ice cold water onto Misato.

And before she could see that he had done it, Shinji had already ran out the door with the trash bags in his hands. Even in the distance, he could still hear the angry voice of Misato calling out his name. Shinji just laughed at what he just did and starts to head in the direction of the school that he had started to go to a week or so ago.

Misato on the other hand was not in that much of a good mood, because of the stunt that Shinji had puled. Even though it would seem that the odds were not in her favor, when it comes to getting at Shinji, she still promises to herself that she will get him back one of these days.

After she had dried herself off and got into a new change of cloths, she hears her phone ringing. She go's over and answers to find who is on the other line. "Hello? Oh, its you, Ritsuko."

"So how is it going? are you getting along with your new roommate?" asked Ritsuko, who was typing on her computer about some thing or another.

"Oh, that punk. Do know what he did to me this morning?!" yelled Misato.

'Not really no, since I don't live there." said Ritsuko, not really knowing where this could be going.

"He poured a bowl of ice cold water on me!" Yelled the still upset Misato.

After hearing this Ritsuko could not hold the laughter that was building up inside her. That was probably the funniest things that she had heard in a couple of months. If only she would have been there, she could have recorded it and maybe publish it on the internet. Or she could have used it to blackmail her, that would have been fun. When she calmed down she was able to ask her about the new pilot. "Well besides this morning, how is he dealing with everything?"

It took a few minutes of calming down, but Misato was able to relay a little summary of what has being going on the past two weeks.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took about a fifteen to twenty minute walk but Shinji finally made it to school before the bell rang. It would seem however that a lot of the students that he had seen on his first day were moving away, because of how many empty seats there were. But it was something that he just had to deal with. In actuality, he was a little bit relived that so many people had moved away. Because if he was not involved with all of that is happening, he would probably be moving to a much more quite town, out in the mountains somewhere.

When he walks into his homeroom he notices that Kensuke Aida, one of the friends that he has made while at school, was being cornered by the class representative Hikari Horaki.

"Did you give him the printout yesterday like I asked you?" asked Hikari with a stern look on her face. She also held in her hands the Class Daybook.

"Um. Well you see, there wasn't anybody home at Toji's place, so I just brought it back in case he comes to school today." Kensuke said with a nervous voice. If it was one thing you did not want to do in this class, is get on the Class Rep's bad side.

While the conversation was going on Shinji had went over to his desk and sat down to get ready for the day. He had decided that Kensuke could handle Hikari on his own. So he just took out his MP3 player and put the ear pieces in and then he puts head down and started to listen to music while he waited for the teacher to show up.

With that response she looks at him with a disappointed look. "You are his friend aren't you? He has been absent for two weeks now. Aren't you a little bit worried about him?"

"You don't think that he might have gotten injured or something do you?" Kensuke asked. Now that he thought about it, he had not heard from him for two weeks. For someone to not make any type of contact with after something like what happened two weeks ago would not be surprising.

"What? You mean in that robot incident?! But all of the television reports said that nobody was injured during the battle!" Hikari asked with a worried voice.

The tone in her voice could have been a sign for Kensuke to stop with what he was saying, but he did not hear it. "No way, you saw the explosion site on Mount Takanosu, didn't you? There were fighter jets from all over the place, Misawa and Kyushu just to name a couple, that were flying all around the area. It would not be a surprise if there were to be at least a couple dozen people injured, and maybe even some killed."

When Kensuke finished the door to the classroom opened and it reviled a boy that was wearing a track suit walk into the room. Both Kensuke and Hikari recognized him immediately. "Toji, there you are." said a surprised Kensuke.

It was then that the now named Toji walked over and sat on the desk that was in front of Kensuke. "Wow, did the class population drop or was I not really paying all that much attention before." Toji said while he was looking around the class. Not at all surprised that everyone had moved away.

"They've more than likely evacuated and transferred to other schools. But who can blame them, after all, no one really wants to stay here after that fierce battle inside the city two weeks ago." said Kensuke. He also would have moved too, if it were not for his dads job. "So where have you been, Toji? You were gone for almost two weeks. Did you get caught in the battle that happened?"

At that moment Kensuke could see that something was wrong. By the look on his friends face something really bad must have happened. "I wasn't caught in it. But my sister was almost killed by that alien thing that attacked the city. She was almost stepped on by that weird looking monster. She is fine now, but the doctors wanted to keep her for a while, just to make sure that nothing was wrong because of the injury that she sustained to her head while we were running away. Both my pop and gramps work at the lab so they were not able to watch over her. So if I did not stay with her, she would have been all alone. If it weren't for that robot, she would have been killed. If I knew who he was I would thank him personally."

If only Toji knew who the pilot was, he would then like to thank him face to face for saving his sister. He knew that the robot had caused some of the damage, there was no avoiding it. But right when the monster was about to step on him and his sister, the robot came out of nowhere and tackled it away from them.

It was then that Kensuke thought about his new friend. He had never thought of it before but he did transfer in just a few days after the attack. He also just rembered about the rumor that was going around about it too. "Speaking about the pilot, the guy sitting over there, his name is Shinji Ikari." Kensuke said while he pointed at Shinji so that Toji would be able to tell who he was talking about. "I met him a few weeks ago when he transferred in to this classroom. We became friends not to long ago. But you never know, he could be the pilot."

But before he could say any more the teacher walks into the room, and everyone went to their proper desks.

It was almost close to lunch time and everyone was starting to get board. It would seem to Shinji is that the teacher would only teach on something that took place fourteen years ago. It was the same thing every day. No wonder people were transferring to a different school, if it weren't for the Angel's, Shinji would have thought that they left because of how boring the classes were.

Shinji was then brought out of his boredom by a message that appeared on his laptop. It read, 'Is it true that you are the pilot of that robot?' Below it, it had the letters Y/N. Once he read it, Shinji looked up from his laptop and around the room. Trying to see if he was able to find out who had sent that message. It was when he looked in the back of the room that he saw a group of girls start giggling once he saw them. They then turn back to their laptop and started typing. Not a second later he receives another message. This one read, 'Its true, isn't it?'

Shinji knew of the rumors that were going on about him. But even if it might make him more popular by saying that he was, it just wouldn't be right. Plus he did not need to have all of the extra attention directed on him. So with a smile on his face he types ' Sorry, but I'm not the pilot.' He could almost feel the disappointment coming from the girls behind him. But this is how is has to be, the less people know, the less likely they could be come a target. Because you never know what could happen in the type of job that he has. About a minute or two later the bell rang that signaled for everyone that it was time for lunch. Shinji put his laptop away and walked over to Kensuke, who then introduced him to Toji.

But before any type of conversation could be made Rei, who is also in Shinji's class, walks over to him and gets his attention. "We are needed. I will go on ahead." And with two little sentences, Rei left.

Shinji just looked at the to guys with a sorry smile. "Sorry about not being able to go hang out with you guys, but it would seem that I am needed elsewhere." With that said, Shinji left the school.

After Shinji had left both Kensuke and Toji looked at each other in what would seem like they figured something out. But their thought were interrupted by the sirens that were starting to go off. It would seem that something is about to happen.

Across the city you could hear the automated machine recordings sounding over the intercoms. "A special state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Chubu regions surrounding the Tokai district. All residents must evacuate to their designated shelters immediately."

In the far distance out in the ocean, you could see something approaching the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The people at NERV were already in their positions, and everyone was ready for a battle. "The target has been sighted by our cameras. I am now putting it on the main screen. Its also already penetrated into our territorial waters." said one of the men in the command room.

"All personnel, assume battle stations, Level One." said the 2nd in command.

"Roger, prepare for anti-aircraft interception, and transform Tokyo-3 into battle formation!" Misato ordered out.

It was then that all around the city, the buildings started to lower under the ground in order for there not to be as much damage sustained by the battle that is going to take place. It only took about a minute for all of the buildings to be brought down.

"Accommodations of the central block and the first through seventh districts has been completed." stated Maya.

"Notification of the government and other related ministries, completed." said one of the men in the room.

"The present operational rate of the anti-aircraft interception with the target is 48%." Maya relayed out the information.

It was then that Misato thought about the citizens in the city. She then turned to one of the men that was in the command room with her. " What's the status of the noncombatants and civilians?"

"We've already received reports that the evacuation has already been competed." sated by a man named Makoto Hyuga.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Underground Shelter 334. Disaster Prevention Department, Tokyo-3.

The room was almost pact inside of the shelter. There were just enough space that you could be able to sit down, but only with your knees touching someone else's. But if that is the price to pay to stay out of danger, then these people were willing to pay it. In this particular shelter we find the students from Shinji's school. Besides the other families that were present also. But at the moment it was Kensuke that was looking at the camera that he had brought, that was relaying a message that was being replayed though out the city.

He could hear in the back ground that the class rep was giving out orders and telling the students to form groups with their individual classes. "Not again." He then shows Toji what was playing on his camera. "It's what they call news censorship. They won't show any of the battle to us civilians. Even though it's an incredible event."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the monitors back at NERV, everyone could see the Angel making its way towards Tokyo-3. The Angel itself was red in color, and about a hundred feet in length. It was also able to hover a good distance off the ground.

"I knew that the fourth Angel would show up while the commander was away. However it is here a lot sooner that we were expecting it to. Its almost like it knew he was gone." said Misato, while looking up at the screen that was showing the Angel.

"You would hope to think that they would give us the same fifteen year break like the last time. But this time it has only been three weeks." said the man known as Shigeru Aoba.

"I know, besides its not like they care about our convenience, do they?" replied Misato.

Back outside the Angel was being hit by all kinds of missiles and rockets. They even had guns to try to at least slow it from reaching the city sooner than it was going to. But still no matter what they were using to fire at it, nothing would work. Almost every hit that it was taking is basically hitting it in the face, but it would keep moving forwards like it was nothing. It seems that no matter the situation, the military can not help but fire all they have at the Angel.

In the NERV command center, no body was surprised at all about what was happening. It was already been proven that no conventional weapon would be any use against the AT Fields of the Angels. "It's a waste of the taxpayers' money if you ask me." said the 2nd in command, a man that goes by the name of Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"The committee is demanding that we dispatch an Evangelion again." Hyuga announced after hanging up with them. He was also a little bit surprised that they did not call in sooner.

To Misato, the committee was starting to get on her nerve's. Do they really think that they had any say over that they did. "Those stupid bastards. Even if they hadn't asked for it, Id have the Eva's dispatched anyway."

With that Shinji is then lowered into the Eva and into its spine. A few seconds later he finds that he is seeing though the eyes of the Eva. "Man, no matter how many times that I synch with the Eva, the feeling of it is always so cool."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back at the underground shelter, the vibrations of the explosions could be felt. Even some the top of the ceiling seemed that it was about to start cracking. It is also at this point in time that Kensuke could not take the feeling of not knowing. "Hey, I need to talk to you, privately."

But Toji was not really feeling up to it, he had already taken off his shoes and laying on his back. "What do you want to talk to me in private for?"

"Oh, come on, I cant tell you out here." Kensuke said desperately. Which caused Toji to agree to go.

Toji then got the attention of Hikari. "Hey Class rep!" When she looked at him, he continued. "Me and Kensuke hafta go to the bathroom!"

She could only look at him with her stern look that she always had when it came to him. " You were supposed to use restroom before we even came down here."

Once they were in the restroom, Kensuke told Toji what he wanted to do. "I cant take it any more, I need to see what is happening up there at least once in my life."

Toji just looked at him with a blank stare. "You seriously cant mean about the battle that is happening up there." This idea of Kensuke was probably one his most ridicules ideas.

"Yes that is what I am talking about. We don't know when the enemy will show next time. Besides, if we let this opportunity escape us, we may not have another one in the future! So will you please help me unlock the gate." asked, but basically begged his friend for help.

"You sure are upfront about what you want, you know that." said Toji. So once they were done, they both head towards the entrance of the shelter.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinji sat in his Eva with a serious face while he waited for the signal for him to be launched to the top of the street. He had to destroy this Angel. Everybody that was in the city was counting on him. Even if they did not know it, both Kensuke and Toji were counting on him. It was at this moment that he had to stop thinking about that. If he was to only think about who was counting on him, then he would not be able to focus on the upcoming battle.

"Shinji are you ready?" asked Misato. Her tone was that of worry and seriousness. She knew that he had accepted his job as an Eva pilot, but that did not stop her from worrying about her new roommate.

"Yes. Lets go and destroy this thing before it can do any more damage." Shinji said.

"You got it! Also do not forget about the training that you have gone through. Just utilize all that you have learned and I'm sure you will succeed." Misato said with a confident voice. She then turned towards every one else and gave the order. "Evangelion Unit 01, Launch!"

And just like before, Shinji was rocketed towards the surface of the city. This time he was more prepared than before. This time the battle will be different. But what Shinji did not know was that Kensuke and Toji were on the mountain watching the battle.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Angel moved in and out of the buildings, trying to find the object that it senses could be a threat.

Just a few seconds after lift off the Eva finally makes it to the top of the city, still hidden by the building that the launch pad was in. The sides of the building drop to the ground and it reveals Unit 01 with all of its glory. This time however the Eva activates its AT field and prepares for battle.

With one fast motion the Eva comes out behind of the building and starts to open fire at the Angel, with the machine gun that was brought up with it. The Eva would only do a short burst of firing the weapon before running to a new location so that its enemy would not get the jump on it. But even with this method the Angel still seemed that the weapons did not effect it.

The Angel just looked that the enemy that had appeared in front of it. It was trying to discern what it was going to do. But its got its answer when the enemy started to fire something at it. It was just like the other type of things that was being thrown at it before. Even with its enemy moving from cover to cover, it still did not matter.

Unit 01 kept trying and trying to kill the Angel with the machine gun. But it seemed that it was pointless., even with the bullets being more powerful than the military. However before he could think of another plan, two pink glowing tentacles come out of no where and heads right for the Eva's face. On reflex alone, Unit 01 leans back and narrowly misses the glowing tentacles. But the gun and the building right next to him on the other hand, was not so lucky, both has been sliced in two.

It was only for a split second, but the Eva could see one of the buildings walls come down and another gun was there. As fast as he could run, he heads over to the weapon so that he could try to at least put some damage onto his appoint. But before he could get to it, tentacles went through the building and straight for him. It would seem that any type of plan Eva would come up with would be broken to pieces by the Angel. It needed a plan and it needs it now.

The Angel kept on looking at its enemy as it dodge its attacks. However it saw that its enemy stop moving for a split second and used that to its advantage. With one quick motion it commands one of its tentacles over to its legs and grabs it. And with one might swing, it throws its enemy straight towards the mountain.

The Eva at the moment was not happy. He had let his guard down for a split second and his enemy took it. Now all he could do was brace for the impact that was about to happen. The noise that was created by the fall sounded like a bomb had went off.

Inside of the Eva, Shinji was a little bit dazed by the sudden impact with the mountain. However once he got his bearing back he froze. Right next to where the Eva's hand's was Kensuke and Toji. The people at NERV were surprised by this as well. But at the moment there was nothing they could have done about it. So with the order to let the two kids inside of the Eva, by Misato, Shinji ejects the entry plug and opens the door to allow them to come adored. It took a minute but they finally make it into the the light came back on they were both shocked to see Shinji in the pilot seat. All of his focus was on the Angel in front of him. He could hear in the back of his mind that Misato was telling him something, but it did not matter to him right now. The Angel had almost made him land on his friends, this was something that he could not allow to stand. So with out a second thought, he reaches for the knife that was in his armor and unhooks it.

With the blade now in hand, he stares down at his enemy, while it stared right back at him. With a loud war cry Shinji runs down the mountain and towards the Angel. Shinji noticed right away that the Angel was preparing for its own attack, so he braces himself for anything that could be coming his way. Not even a second later the Angel sends both of it tentacles right at him. But thankfully that it was far enough away for him to dodge by jumping above them and landing right on top of the Angel. While bring the knife down, along with the momentum of the fall, right into the Angel's core.

On impact sparks started to fly every where. It would seem that the cores were the hardest part of the Angel. So with all of the strength that Shinji could muster, he forces the knife farther into the core as it could reach. Which seemed to be the right call because not ten seconds later the Angel stop moving completely. Leaving only Shinji and the Eva to stand above the corps.

Back in the entry plug, Kensuke and Toji, now understood what its like to pilot something like this. And for the first time ever, Kensuke, who is basically a military maniac, does not want to do it again. Even Toji could not help but admire the boy that had saved his sister, and this city again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So there you have it, another chapter of Here We Go Again.**

 **Now please do not forget to leave me a review. It is hard to improve on a story if the readers do not give any feedback on whether or not they liked the chapter.**

 **See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

NERV Headquarters - Test Facility 2. 22 Days Ago

"Commence the activation." said Gendo with a stern glare while pushing the bridge of his glasses up into a firmer position on his face.

It was in this room that we find Gendo, Ritsuko, Maya and eight others, going over the systems and watching the activation of Unit 00.

"Connecting the main power to all circuits." said Ritsuko.

"Main power supply connected. Commencing activation system." replied Maya.

After the main power was connected Unit 00 came online. How they were able to tell this is because the eyes of the Eva's lit up, signifying that it has activated. "Activation voltage is approaching critical level. 0.5, 0.2 and rising." said Maya, who was reading the feedback from the Eva.

"Begin the second phase of the activation system." said Ritsuko.

But it was at that moment that everything started to go wrong. All of the pulses that were building up during the activation started to go backwards.

"Something is going wrong in the second stage!" yelled one of the men that was in charge of recording the readings of the test.

"Rejection occurring in the nerve center elements. The Eva is rejecting the pilot!" another man yelled out.

Back down in the holding area where Unit 00 was being held for the test, the Unit started to strain against the braces that was holding it against the wall. Seemingly it was trying to break free. On the walls, that was around the area where the braces were held, started to crack. Everyone in the control room saw this and tried to stop the Eva before it could go into berserk mode.

"Cease contact! Break all of the circuits through number six!" ordered Ritsuko. They all knew that something like this could happen but there was always a way to prevent it.

"I can't! The signal's not being received!" yelled Maya, who has been trying to send the signal multiple times. However each time that she did, the signal would not go through.

With that said, Ritsuko became extremely nervous. The signal was supposed to work, she had designed it herself.

In the cage, the Eva has almost gotten free from its restraints. And with one last strong pull, the Eva broke the braces that was holding it, and destroying the wall that they had been attached to. But for some reason the Eva started to grab at its head, almost as if it was in terrible pain. Even the sounds that were coming from it seemed like it was.

But the people in the control room were oblivious to this. All they saw was an out of control Eva. "Unit 00 is out of control!" yelled Maya.

"Abort the experiment now. Shut off the power supply." commanded Gendo.

With the order received, Ritsuko broke the glass that had been covering the emergency fuel cut line switch. She reached for the switch and pulled it with force. Instantly the plug that was feeding the Eva the electricity that it needed to keep running, launched itself out and onto the floor. With the plug now out of the Eva, it had to switch to its back up power, witch it only had thirty-five more seconds before it would shut down.

The Eva who still looked like it was in massive pain knew that it did not have to much longer before it would be forced to sleep again. It was then that the Eva noticed Gendo, who was standing right next to the window. When the Eva saw him it suddenly became enraged. The Eva brought its fist back and with extreme speed, slammed its fist into the window. But the window seemed to be made of a very strong style of glass. So in order to try and break it, the Eva punches the bottom of the glass window twice, and the top once.

It would seem that it had done the trick since the next punch broke the glass that was separating the entire crew from the Eva. But before the Eva could do what it had tried so hard to do, the pain that it had doubled with extreme force. The pain became so much that the Eva decided that it would eject the pilot that had been inserted inside of it. Guessing that the invading presence is what causing all of the pain.

The plug that was inside of the Eva was forced ejected, the rockets that were on the plug automatically switched on. By design they were supposed to, so that the entry plug could come to a safe landing out in battle, but here, they were in a large room, but not large enough. So when the rockets came on, the entry plug was then sent into the ceiling and skidded across it until it reached the corner of the room, and stayed there from the force of the rockets. The rockets however only lasted for a few more seconds until they shut off. Once they did, the plug started to plummet to the ground and landed with a solid bang.

"Use the special Bakelite to stop the Eva from moving around!" ordered Ritsuko. The Bakelite was a red liquid substance that when cooled, it would become a solid.

In the test room below, all around the wall small doors opened up and the Bakelite was flooded into the room. In a matter of seconds the Bakelite had already reached to the Eva's knees, affectedly stopping it. Just a few seconds later the battery ran out and the Eva shut down.

Once the Eva had shut down, Gendo ran across the room to the entry plug. When he reached for the handles to open it up, he had to let go because of the metal that had been heated up while being inside of the Eva. But that did not stop him. With a determined expression on his face, he reaches for the handles again. He cried out in pain as the heat from the handles burned his skin while he turned them. With one last tug the door finally opened, and all of the LCL came spilling out.

"Rei, are you all right?!" yelled Gendo as he went into the entry plug.

Inside of the plug he found Rei leaning over in pain. It was clear to see that she had been severely injured after what had just happened. There was no doubt that she had a broken arm, since it was bent in the wrong direction.

Even though with all of the pain she still was able to nod in conformation that she was at least still alive.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We now find Ritsuko and Misato inside of the same room that Rei had been injured in, while watching all of the workers around them cutting away at the Bakelite so that the Eva could be used again.

"Rei Ayanami, age fourteen. She is the first test subject to be chosen in accordance with the Marduk Report. She is the first Child. She is also the designated pilot for Evangelion prototype Unit 00. Her past has been eradicated, and all of her personal records were erases." explained Ritsuko.

"So, what could have caused the accident during the last experiment?" asked Misato, while she and Ritsuko looked down at the Unit from the control room that had the window busted out.

"We still do not know. However, we believe that the mental instability on the part of the pilot was the primary cause." said Ritsuko. After all, she was the one who looked at the mental readings when everything was over with, it was the only conclusion that she could come up with.

"Are you really sure that Rei had a mental instability during the test?" Misato questioned her friend. Not really able to believe in what her friend had just put out there. Ever since Misato had started working at NERV, she has never once seen any signs of Rei having any type of mental instability.

"Yes, her mind became much more disturbed than we had originally anticipated during the test. It is the only thing that could possibly be the reasoning for the accident." replied Ritsuko.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day both Shinji and Misato was at the sight were the Angel had been defeated. At the location, it would seem that NERV did not want the general public to get a look at the fallen Angel. Because all around it was massive tents that could hide it and give the scientists who were working at NERV the privacy they needed to study the alien creature.

"So this is what the bastard looks like up close." said Shinji. Who was still not over the fact that this thing had almost made him land on his friends, Kensuke and Toji.

Up on the walkways you could see a lot of scientists going about and cutting pieces off of the Angel so that it could be studied. "I see, Most of everything except the core is still intact. This is almost the perfect sample." said Ritsuko while looking over the remains of the dead creature and writing on a clipboard that she had with her. When she looked up from the clipboard she could see Shinji and Misato standing there. "Hey thanks for leaving such a perfect specimen!" she yelled down to Shinji.

Shinji could not really see why Ritsuko was having a field day with this thing. It had almost killed his friends, even though it was through him, but he did not see it that way. These things were an abomination to all of mankind, and he will do what ever the hell it takes to stop them.

Misato on the other hand, had a bored look on her face. She already had listened to her friend go on and on about the dead Angel a few days ago. Now it was starting to get on her nerves. "Yea we get it, your like a kid in a candy shop. So, did you find anything new about this thing?" she asked.

After a few minutes all three of them were in Ritsuko's office in one of the tents. About a minute later, after she had put some data into the computer, it came back with the numbers 601. "So what is that supposed to mean?" asked Misato.

"That is the code number for "cannot be analyzed." explained Ritsuko.

"Wait, does this mean that you don't know what the hell it is?" Misato asked, who still did not really understand.

"That's about sums it up. But we do know that the Angel is composed of a type of matter characterized by both particulate and wave properties, like light." Ritsuko explained in the most basic way she knew how. Even if it meant that Misato still would not be able to understand it.

"But you've at least found where its power source is, haven't you?" asked Misato. Hoping that her friend at least was able to find out. Because if she does know, then that means that fighting the rest of the Angels could be somewhat a little bit easier.

"Something like that anyway. But we have not been able to really figure out any of its operating principles." Even with all of the technology that they had at their disposal, it would seem that not even it could be used in this type of situation.

"Well, I guess there is still a lot about the Angel's we don't know about yet." said Misato. Not really like the fact that they still do not know much about the enemy, even with a dead one right next to them.

"This world is filled with all sorts of mysteries. For example, look at this. This is the Angel's inherent wave pattern." Ritsuko then showed Misato and Shinji what was on the computer screen, it would seem to Shinji that it was some type of pattern. However even though it was on the screen, did not mean that Shinji would be able to understand it, after all he is only fourteen.

But Ritsuko still has not finished. "Although they are composed of a different type of matter, their actual composition, in terms of the arrangement and spacing of the pattern, falls within a 99.89% match of human genes." said Ritsuko.

"Are you sure about that? How can they almost have the same type of genes we humans do?" Misato asked her friend. She was a little stumped about the revelation about the Angels.

"Yes. It really shows us just how limited our level of understanding is." said Ritsuko while taking a drink of the coffee that she had placed on her desk.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later on that night Misato had invited Ritsuko over for dinner, which for a lack of a better term, was awful. It had been Misato's turn to cook tonight and she had decided to make curry. To be respectful both of them ate it, however later on tonight there were going to have to deal with the consequences.

After everyone had finished eating and the dishes were cleaned, which Shinji wound up doing, Ritsuko was about to leave but stopped when she remembered something. "Hey Shinji could you come over here." While she was waiting for Shinji, who was in his room, she pulled out an ID card from her purse. Once she got it out she noticed him standing in front of her. "Shinji, would you do me a favor? Would you give this to Rei, its her renewal ID card. I keep forgetting to give it to her. Would it be alright if you could deliver it to her before you go to headquarters tomorrow?"

"Sure, Id be happy to." he replied. But he could not help but look at the picture and think that this could be a good time to talk to her. However, Misato took him looking at the picture another way.

"What's the matter there Shinji? You're staring at Rei's picture pretty intently. Do you have the hots for her or something." Misato said hoping to at least make him a little bit embarrassed.

"Well, she is cute, there's no denying that. You not jealous are you Misato" Misato almost faltered when he said that. "I mean not that I can blame you, since you do get to have such a handsome roommate all the time. But then I guess I can see that me going after someone else could make you feel a little jealous." Shinji said with a smile on his face. Misato's face on the other hand, was completely red.

Ritsuko could only laugh uncontrollably at how Shinji had turned the tables on her friend. It was funny to see Misato get the short end of the stick, especially since she was the one giving it before.

After a short while everyone was able to calm down, even though Misato was still a little red, and Shinji looked at Ritsuko. "What I was going to say before is that I just find it strange that I know so little about Rei, even though we are both Eva pilots."

"She's a very nice girl, but she is like your father. She is not very adept-" but Ritsuko stopped herself from saying any more.

But Shinji noticed this. "She is not very adept at what?"

"Living, I guess." Ritsuko said with a somewhat sad look on her face.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Shinji is standing outside of Rei's apartment door. It would also seem that she is the only one living on this side of town, since most of the building were destroyed, except a few of them. And the floor itself was littered with empty bottles and rotten food.

Shinji pushed the button that would ring the door bell, but nothing happened. Every time he would push it, no ringing noise could be heard on the inside. Shinji knocks on the door a few times and waits for an answer, but after a few minutes no one came to answer the door. He then reaches for the handle to see if it was even locked, which it was not considering that it opened up without any resistance.

"Excuse me, is any one home!?" he yelled out, hoping to see if anyone was home. "Rei, if you are here, I just want you to know that its me Shinji." But there was still no reply. But he noticed that there seemed to be running water nearby. So just incase she was taking a shower, Shinji waited by the front door.

Only a few minutes later, his assumption about her taking a shower was correct, since she had walked out of the bathroom and was still wet. But what he was not expecting was the fact that she was completely naked. Even when she turned to look at him, she did nothing to cover herself up.

It took all of Shinji's will power not to stare at any place below Rei's neck. Epically the way her creamy white skin shined with all of the water that was still dripping down it. The perfectly roundness of her, not too big nor too little, boobs. Her long legs and her calves. So it took all of Shinji's will power to not stare at any place below Rei's neck, more than once.

Rei did not know why Shinji was here in the first place. "Why are you here?"

This jolted Shinji out of his little trance and he focused back up to Rei's eyes. "Oh yea, I almost forgot." He then got the cart out of his pocket and handed it to Rei." Ritsuko asked me to give this to you. Its your renewal, she said that she keeps forgetting to give it to you."

Rei then reaches for the card with a blank look on her face. "Thank you." With that said, she then turns around and heads to her room to get dressed.

Shinji could only look on in confusion at how she could stand in front of him naked like the day she was born and not have it affect her. Before he could think any more on it Rei came back out and they both left for NERV.

After about an hour of walking and riding the train, both Shinji and Rei made it to NERV. At the moment we find both of them on the escalator heading deeper into the depths of the facility.

Even after the hour that it took them to get here, Shinji was still trying to figure out Rei. He still could not understand about how she did not seem to have any emotion when she talked or looked. It was like there was nothing going on in her head at any time. But for some reason, he could not help but feel a familiarity about her.

But for now, he put that thought to the back of his mind. Because today was Rei's test. "Hey Rei, you have a re-activation experiment today, don't you?" asked Shinji.

But all he got was the silent treatment. But that did not stop him from trying to get her to talk to him. "Well I know that everything will go fine this time around. So don't worry about anything that wont happen." Shinji trying and failing to make a conversation with Rei.

It was then that he thought that she might be a little bit afraid to pilot the EVA. "I know that its not right to ask you this but, are you afraid to pilot the Eva."

"Why do you ask?" But it would seem that for some reason, Rei answered his question. Which he was glad she did, its not healthy to keep bottling things up.

"Well I heard from Ritsuko that you were hurt pretty badly in the earlier experiment, so I was wondering if you were okay about it." said Shinji. Trying to be understanding about why she may not want to get in the Eva.

"Aren't you Commander Ikari's son?" Rei asked.

Well that was a strange question to through out there, but he still answered her. "Yea, of course I'm his son."

"Don't you have any faith in your own father's work?" she asked.

What is with all of these strange questions. How does having faith in his father have anything to do weather or not she wants to pilot the Eva. But like before, he answers her question. "Honestly. I do not have faith in my father." It was then that Rei turned around and looked straight at him. "But I do have faith in his work."

When he said that, Rei froze. It was as if she was trying to figure out something. "How can you not have faith in your father, but have faith in his work?"

Shinji, who was not prepared for the question, took on a contemplative look, trying to think of the best answer he could giver her. "The reason I can have faith in his work is because he is trying to save the human race from the Angel's. But on the other hand, the reason I don't believe in my father is because he abandoned me." Shinji may have come to terms as to why his father left him, but he still did not like it.

Rei looked at Shinji with what could be described as a thoughtful expression, she then turned around and walked down the escalator, leaving Shinji by himself. "Well, I would call that one of the weirdest conversations that I have had."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of miles off the coast of Tokyo-3, a object could be seen floating towards the city.

Back inside of NERV, they were right about to start the activation experiment of Unti 00, that is until Fuyutsuki answered a phone and listened to what the person on the other line was saying. Once finished he hung up the phone and turns towards the commander "Ikari, an unidentified flying object is approaching from the ocean. It is more than likely the fifth Angel."

"Stop the test. All personnel alert status Level One.

Outside you can see the object flying closer to the city. All of the sirens were going off and letting the people know that they need to be heading for the nearest shelter.

The Object that is approaching the city, basically looks like two pyramids stacked on top of each other. One facing upwards and the other facing down. The color of the Angle is a solid blue.

Back inside of the command center, all of the workers were moving in overtime because of how fast the Angel was coming towards the city. "The target is passing over Tonosawa". Said one of the men.

"Unit 01 is beginning the launch preparations." another one said.

Inside of the Eva, Shinji was waiting for them to give the go ahead and he could be launched to meet the Angel. Not a minute later he heard the signal and he began to launch to the surface.

Up on the surface the Angel started to charge up its weapon from the middle of the two pyramids.

The workers back inside of the command room saw this. "Were detecting a high energy reaction from inside the target." said Aoba.

"What did you say?!" asked Misato. Not liking a single thing that he had said.

"The circumference area is accelerating! Its converging!" Aoba replied.

Unit 01 has finally made to the surface of Tokyo-3, but before it could even detach itself from the lift, the Angel's ray beam struck right in middle of the Eva's chest. The chest armor began to melt only after a few seconds of contact. Even the AT field the Eva had did not help all that much in protecting itself from the beam.

Inside of the entry plug, Shinji was screaming in pain. The beam that is hitting him is so hot that it is literally cooking LCL and him to death. No matter what he did at the moment, noting would work. The joy stick that were used to help pilot the Eva, did noting as he pulled on them, trying to make the Eva get away from the beam. But sadly, all of the metal that was hooked to the Eva has melted from the heat and is now welded to the Eva, and keeping it firmly in place.

 **And there you have it another chapter**

 **So tell me what you think and leave me a review.**

 **Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside of the Eva, Shinji was waiting for them to give the go ahead and he could be launched to meet the Angel. Not a minute later he heard the signal and he began to launch to the surface.

Up on the surface the Angel started to charge up its weapon from the middle of the two pyramids.

The workers back inside of the command room saw this. "Were detecting a high energy reaction from inside the target." said Aoba.

"What did you say?!" asked Misato. Not liking a single thing that he had said.

"The circumference area is accelerating! Its converging!" Aoba replied.

Unit 01 has finally made to the surface of Tokyo-3, but before it could even detach itself from the lift, the Angel's ray beam struck right in the middle of the Eva's chest. The chest armor began to melt only after a few seconds of contact. Even the AT field the Eva had did not help all that much in protecting itself from the beam.

Inside of the entry plug, Shinji was screaming in pain. The beam that is hitting him is so hot that it is literally cooking the LCL and him to death. No matter what he did at the moment, noting would work. The joy stick that were used to help pilot the Eva, did noting as he pulled on them, trying to make the Eva get away from the beam. But sadly, all of the metal that was hooked to the Eva has melted from the heat and is now welded to the lift, and keeping it firmly in place.

The pain that Shinji is experiencing from the Angel's beam was excruciating. For him it seemed that he had been pinned at this spot for an hour, even though it was only for a few seconds. It felt like he was literally melting within the plug of his Evangelion. In all of his life, nothing could be compared to how much he was hurting right now. Not long after, Shinji blacked out from the pain.

Everyone in Nerv looked on in horror at what was happening. It was only Misato that was able to come back and realize that she needed to give orders. "Detonate the lock bolts that are around the Eva!"

With the sudden command Every one went back to work and detonated the bolts that were located in the streets, that were keeping them held up. Once the bolts detonated the street that was holding the Eva gave way, dropping the Eva back down to the cages.

About five minutes later, the medics had pulled Shinji out of the Eva, who was barely breathing, and took him to the hospital.

Back outside, the bottom of the Angel started to configure to what looked like a drill. It then started to descend and connects with the ground, burrowing down into the earth.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Department of Operations, Nerv Headquarters Analysis Room 2**

"From the data that we were able to collect, we are assuming that the Angel automatically attacks any opponent within a certain range from itself." Said Aoba.

"The likelihood of it hitting anything entering the area with its particle beam is 100%." said Hyuga while reading the sheet of data that they had collected. "It's too risky for close quarter combat in an Eva, isn't it?" He asked Misato.

Even though Misato heard his question, she was to focused on how to defeat the Angel. "What about the AT field on the Angel? Is it still operating?" She asked Hyuga.

"Yes. The AT field is still active. It's strong enough that the spatial changes in phase are visible to the naked eye. So basically, using half assed measures like guided missiles, artillery, or any type of bomb will more than likely inflict more damage on us than on the Angel." Hyuga said. Not really liking that the Angel is so well modified that it would seem as if any of their weapons could not do any type of damage to it.

"Exactly, and that's the part that sucks ass. Offensively and defensively the Angel is almost perfect. Its almost like a flying fortress. However, What is the status of the Angel's drill?" Misato asks

Aoba, who was one of the many computer analysis looked at the data concerning the drill. "At this moment the Angel is directly above us, penetrating the New Tokyo-3 Null Zone. A giant shielded drill with a diameter of 17.5 meters is boring towards Nerv Headquarters."

"Well, at least we know that the enemy is planning to attack Nerv Headquarters directly." Hyuga said, trying to lighten up mood a little. Which really was not working.

"So, what is the ETA of the drill reaching us?" Misato asked.

"The ETA of the drill is calculated to reach us at 12:06:54 AM." Aoba answered after typing the data into the computer. "By that time, the drill will have breached all twenty-two levels of plate armor, and arrive at Nerv Headquarters itself.

"So, we have less than ten hours before the Angel reaches us." Said Misato, not really liking the fact that that in less than half a day the Angel will be at their front door.

Back outside, the Angel's drill finally made contact with the first layer of plate armor.

In the meeting room, the computers started to relay of what was happening. Misato took one look at the screen and then turned to the raido, to which Ritsuko was on the other end. As she was down in Cage 7, which held Unit 01 "What is the condition of Unit 01?"

Ritsuko could only sigh at the question her friend had asked, especially since that what she is seeing is a completely melted piece of the armor that was Unit 01. "The defensive armor was melted down to the third layer. However the good news is that the silver lining in the central control unit sustained no damage."

"Given three more seconds, and it would have been melted along with everything else." said Maya, who was standing right next to Ritsuko. Maya was writing down all of the equipment that they will need to replace on the Eva.

"It will probably take three hours for the replacement parts to be installed." said one of the engineers, that was working on fixing the Unit, to Misato.

"Understood. What is the status of Unit 00?" Misato asked over the radio.

To which Maya looked down at the clip board that she had in her hands. "Re-activation itself should not prove any type of problem, but there is still a feedback error."

With that said Misato knew that the Unit would probably not be able to be in any type of combat. It was then that she thought about the Unit 01's pilot. "Tell me what is the condition of Unit 01's pilot?"

"There is no physical damage to him. But his nerve pulses are up by 0.8." said Aoba.

"That is still within acceptable limits. Which means he could still pilot the Unit." Hyuga said. He then looked at the computer in front of him and noticed the ETA of the drill. "The Angel's drill will arrive in approximately 9 hours and 55 minutes."

"Why does it seem that the situation is only getting worse?" Misato asked, but more to her self than to anybody else.

"Well, we could raise a white flag. You never know, that could stop the Angel from attacking us." said Hyuga, trying to make a joke about their bad situation.

Misato could not help but chuckle a little on how his joke missed the mark. "Before we resort with that, there is one little thing that I'd like to try." Misato then got out of her chair and went out the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Nerv Commander's Office**

Not a few minutes later, Misato was standing in front of the Commander and Sub Commander and explained to them the plan that she had in mind.

"So let me get this straight. You want a sniper to shoot the Angel from outside of its firing zone. Am I correct?" the Commander asked with his usual stoic voice.

"Yes, that is correct Sir. I was thinking that instead of trying to neutralize the Angels AT field, I believe a pinpoint shot with a high-energy beam is the only way that could break right through its AT field in one shot." Misato stated.

"What did the Magi say about this data?" the Commander asked.

"The responses from the Magi Super Computers were two affirmative and one conditional affirmative." said Misato.

"So what you are saying is that there is only a probability of success is 8.7 percent." the Sub Commander said. Even with the two of the three Magi computers, he still did not like the fact that there was even a little bit of a probability that this operation is going to fail.

"I see no reason to raise an objection. You may proceed with the operation, Captain Katsuragi." the Commander said. Even he could see that this plan might be the only one that could defeat the Angel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We know find Misato, Ritsuko and Hyuga standing in one of the cages that held what looked to be some kind of weapon.

"You do know that this plan of yours is completely crazy, don't you?" Ritsuko said. Don't get her wrong, its not that she wanted this plan to fail, its just that this is probably the most unexpected plan that her friend suddenly came up with.

"Don't be rude. This plan is not crazy! It can be done within the nine hours we have left, and it has the highest chance of success." stated Misato.

"But our positron rifle cant handle such a high output. So what are you going to do about that?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato on the other hand, already knew that her friends would ask such a question. "I already knew that ours would not be able to pull this off. So that is why we are going to be borrowing one."

"What do you mean borrow one? You don't mean..." It was then that the thought hit her. How could she have forgotten about it. It was even in the news for crying out loud.

"Seems that you finally caught on. We are going to borrow the Strategic SDF Lab's prototype!" Misato said with a bright smile on her face.

But Hyuga still could not understand where all of the power that was going to charge the weapon was going to come from. "Even from the calculations that we have made, it shows that it will take at least 180 million kilowatts to penetrate the Angel's AT field. So going on that, where are you going to get that much electricity from?"

Misato could only look at him with confident smile. "Where else? From all of Japan!

Not even twenty minutes later, all through out Japan this recording was playing on the news and radios, "We apologize for interrupting our regular programming for this Emergency Bulletin. From 11:30 PM tonight until tomorrow morning, there will be a large scale power blackout through out all of Japan. We appreciate your cooperation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Later that afternoon.**

After the announcement that had been made, every single electrical worker had been called into work in order to lay miles upon miles of electric cables. They needed to connect every single line of electricity and send the current of electricity to Tokyo 3, so that the plan could hopefully com to fruition.

The Angle however did not pay any attention to what was happening outside of its sensing area. So it just kept drilling down into the ground to reach its main objective.

Back inside of Nerv, Maya was reading out the reports on how far the Angel as burrowed through the ground. "The drill has just broken through the seventh defensive layer."

After hearing this Misato turns to Hyuga and asks, "What is the status on putting together our energy systems?"

"3.2% behind schedule, but we should manage to be finished by 23:10." replied Hyuga.

Misato did not like what she had just heard. However it was really cutting it close to when the Angel would reach them. She then turns to the radio and asks one of the workers on the other end, "How far are you on putting the positron rifle together?"

"On the honor of Technology Development Department 3, we'll have it built for you in three hours at the most." the worker replied. Even though he did just promise to have it ready, the weapons design on how to build it were pretty complex.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Misato turns to the other radio that had Ritsuko on the other end. "So Ritsuko, what about our defensive measures on protecting Unit 01 when it is in firing position.?"

In Hanger 8, we find Ritsuko and Maya standing in front of what looks like a giant shield. "Well, using a shield is about all we can do on this short of a notice. The shield itself is a hand-me-down from a single stage to orbit rocket. It may look haphazardly put together, but its got a super electromagnetic base coating that Section 2 guarantees will stand up to the enemy's particle beam for at least seventeen seconds. Which is pretty impressive considering the power that the Angel's beam can create." Even with all that is going on. Ritsuko could not help but feel smug about the shield that she had help put together.

"That's good news Ritsuko." Misato said. She then turned to Hyuga. "Have you determined on where we are going to be sniping the Angel from?"

"Given that the range to the target, geographical features, and taking power access into consideration, this would preferably be the best choice." He said while pointing to one of the mountains outside of Tokyo 3.

"That looks good. So the sniping position will be atop Mt. Futago!" Misato then looks up at everyone that was in the control room. "The operation will commence at 00:00 tomorrow morning! From this point on, this operation will be called "Operation Yashima". With that said, her thoughts went to the one place she has tried to keep away from, will Shinji be in good enough condition to fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the hospital, Shinji was just starting to wake back up.

Ever so slowly he starts to open his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "Damn it, that sucked complete ass." Even though he felt a lot better than he did a couple of hours ago, that did not mean that all of the soreness had went away. "The next time I see that bastard I am going to kill it."

Once he finished that sentence he hears the door to his room open up and someone came walking in and was pushing a cart in their hands. When they were right next to his bed, Shinji opens his eyes expecting to see one of the nurses. But to his surprise it was Rie. "So what brings you here to my humble and very bright abode, Rei."

"I'm here to brief you on the timetable of Operation Yashima, which will begin tomorrow at 00:00 hours." Rei replied.

'Well that was a straight forward answer.' he thought.

But before he could get a word out, Rei reached into her pocked and brought out a red book which she then began to read from it. "Pilot Ikari and Ayanami will arrive at the cage to the Eva's at 17:30 today. At 18:00, Units 01 and 00 will activate. They will then launch at 18:05. They will arrive at the temporary base on Mt Futago at 18:30. There, they will stand by and await further orders. the operation will begin promptly at midnight."

She then reached into the cart and grabs another plug suit for him, and tosses it. To which Shinji catches with his left hand. "Thanks." After catching it Shinji then starts to sit up in the bed, and the sheet that was covering him dropped down, just barely covering his manhood. He had already knew that he did not have any cloths on, how could he not. But more than anything, he was trying to get the girl in front of him to show any type of emotion.

When he looked up at her, he could see that her eyes dropped down for only a fraction of a second before they went back to his own. "Do not show up like this." She said with a blank look.

Shinji could only sigh at the face that Rei was making. How on earth could a girl her age not be shocked at what she is seeing. He was sitting in a bed naked in front of her with only a tiny sheet covering his goods, and the only face she can make is a blank one. That is just not right.

His thought were then interrupted by the tray that was in front of him. "Here, this is your meal." Rie said.

"Oh, thank you." Shinji reaches for the try and places it in his lap and starts to eat. Passing out does make you kind of hungry.

"We will be departing in sixty minutes." Rei said.

After hearing this Shinji looks to the clock on the wall. He had been unconscious for quite some time. Shinji then looked back to Rei with a smile on his face. "Well what are we waiting for? I say lets head on down and get ready." He then puts his have eaten food back on the cart, way to excited now to eat.

He reaches for the sheet that was covering him and throws it off. Now there was nothing separating himself from the girl that was in front of him. He had done this to try one last time to see if she would, in any kind of way, react to this. Turning to look at her, all he could see was the same blank look that she had on her face. So with a light sigh he changes into the plug suit and heads for the door, while Rei walked behind him.

However if Shinji would have looked a little bit closer, he would have been able to see the tiny bit of red that dusted her cheeks while she walked behind him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **8:11 PM Near Asahi Falls on Mt. Futago**

"So let me get this straight. This rifle was not built for field operations, and you are going to let a fourteen year old be the test dummy on firing it. Right?" Shinjji asked. Even though Shinji thought that the idea itself was good, but using such a weapon that was put together so quickly did not really set well with him. Especially since it was put together as fast as it was, someone could have made a slight mistate on something or another.

"Point taken. But there is no other options at the current moment. This is a makeshift solution. So you have my word that it is going to work." Ritsuko said, understanding where Shinji was coming from. She could see that what she had just said had at least calmed him down a little. "However, we wont know if the cannon barrel and accelerator will explode until we try firing it."

'Man you know jack shit when it comes to how to tell people things. First you say that it is going to be safe. Next you say that it might explode. Think about what you are going to say first next time.' Shinji thought. Now he was starting to get mad at Ritsuko. Not just a minute ago she gave her word that the rifle will work. Now she is saying that she does not know if the barrel of the weapon will explode or not.

"This is the first time it's been fired with such a high power output." Ritsuko finished.

"Here are your individual duties for the operation. Shinji, your Unit 01 will be the gunner (To which Shinji smiled). Rei, you're in charge of defense with Unit 00." Misato stated.

"The reason for this formation is because Shinji has a higher sync with Unit 01, and this operation will require exceptional precision. Since the positron beam will be influenced by the Earth's gravity, magnetic fields and rotation, it will not fire in a straight line. You must remember to make adjustments for these deviation. You must penetrate the core precisely."

"Well this does not seem all that different from when I was practicing with the training program not to long ago." Stated Shinji, still not all comfortable about firing such a unstable weapon, but excited nonetheless.

"Exactly. Just like in the simulator, when the indicators converge in the center, pull the trigger. The computers will handle the rest. Also, once you fire it, and hopefully it does not explode, it will take time before you can fire again for cooling, reloading, and replacement of the fuses. So it would be best to try and destroy it on the first charge." Ritsuko explained.

"Alright." Shinji said with a confident smile.

A little bit later we find both Shinji and Rei sitting next to their Eva's, waiting for the operation to begin.

Shinji could only watch with amazement at how all of the light around the city went dark. Once all of the lights were out he looks up into the sky and sees the stars that now lit up the earth. It was amazing how small he was, compared to the rest of the galaxy. One of these days, he hopes he will get to see the stars from outer space, instead from all the way down on earth.

"Rei, I was wondering, why do you pilot the Eva?" Shinji asked. Trying to at least get to know his fellow pilot.

"Because I am Bound to it." She said.

Shinji looked at her with a quizzical face. How could she be bound to it, it is not like they are forcing her to do this. "What do you mean, you are bound to it."

"Yes, it's is a bond." was her answer.

"So is it like a bond to a person or something?" asked Shinji.

"It is a bond to all people." said Rei.

Now it made a little bit more since to Shinji. She was piloting the Eva so that she could help protect the world, like what he is doing.

Shinji was then brought out of his thoughts by seeing Rei standing up. "It is time. Lets go." Rei said.

He then looked at the clock and saw that it was indeed the time that they were to get into positions. Shinji looked at Rei with a smile on his face. "Well, lets go kill us a Angel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Type 14 Large Mobile Command Car**

It was only seconds away before it was time to start the operation.

Only a few seconds later the time had reached midnight. "Commencing operation!" Yelled Hyuga.

"Shinji, we're entrusting you with all of the electricity of Japan. Good luck." Misato said.

"Thanks, I will do my best." He replied.

"Iniate primary connection." Misato ordered.

All through out Japan, the noise that was coming from the electric wires was almost terrifying. Besides the noise, in some places electricity was coming out of the cables because the heat from the transference was melting the rubber surrounding all of the wires.

"Voltage is rising. Reaching pressure zone." Stated Maya as she watched the gauges go up into the red zone.

"All cooling systems, full power!" Ordered Hyuga. Not five seconds later every single fan that was installed in order to keep the cables from over heating came on. Only a minute later they got word that the temperature of the wires had gone down to an acceptable level.

"Initiate secondary connection!" ordered Misato.

"All accelerators engaging." Said one of the woman that was in the command car.

"Activate convergence unit." Said Maya.

"Transmitting all power to Mt. Futago temporary substation. No problems reported with tertiary connection." Stated Hyuga.

"Release final safety systems." commanded Misato.

"Releasing final safety systems and clear the chamber." Said Hyuga.

At hearing to clear the chamber, Shinji pulled back the lever and the fuse came into place. He then pushed the lever forward and fuse went into the chamber of the positron rifle. Once that was done, Shinji pressed a few buttons and the headset, that he was going to be using that would help him in firing the weapon, came down over his head.

"Error correction for earth rotation and gravity is plus 0.0009. Voltage is 0.2 short of critical." Stated Hyuga.

Everyone in the temporary base could hear the electrical generators that were outside start to over heat. Smoke started to rise off of the cables, almost as if they were to burst into flame at any second.

:Seventh and final connection engaged! All photo-electron fuses, commence convergence! Transmitting all energy to the positron rifle!" Hyuga yelled.

Shinji could hear everything that was being said. They were interrupting his concentration, so without a second thought he turns off his radio receiver and focus his mind to the head set. All that he needed to hear and see at the moment was silence and then when the target was in the cross hairs he will pull the trigger.

"All energy has been transferred and the rifle is fully charged." Hyuga said. He then looked to the clock and started to count down. . .

"9..."

"8..."

Every one in the room was holding their breath as the seconds ticked down.

"7..." .

"6..."

The tension in the room skyrocketed why they saw that the Angel was getting ready to fire its own beam.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

Even though Shinji was nervous about all of this, he had kept him mind cool and collected. It would do him, and the world, no good if he was to freeze up in a time like this. But he could not help but smile as he saw the target come between his cross hairs.

"2..."

However, Hyuga did not get to finish as all of the sensors started to go haywire. It was then that they all noticed that it was coming from the rifle. Misato looked at the screen in horror, Shinji was pressing the trigger before he was supposed to. But there was nothing she could do now, he had pressed the trigger.

Every one watched in bated breath and in slight fear as they saw the beam rocket out of the positron rifle and head for the Angel.

The beam itself from the rifle was a bright blue color. But just because it had a beautiful color did not mean that it was not destructive. Every single thing that was in front of it was obliterated. However none of the objects made it deter off its original course.

Not five seconds from the firing of the rifle, the beam made contact with the Angel, piercing through it.

Seconds went by but nothing was happening. Everybody started to get worried now, the beam had shot the Angel but it just floated there. Almost as if nothing had just happened to it.

Just a few seconds later they hear what sounded like an explosion. They all turned to the screen and were shocked to see that fire was coming out of the hole the beam of the rifle had made. It was then that an ear splitting scream was heard, seemingly coming from the Angel.

After the scream, they all looked at the Angel and they could see that there was red splattered all on the inside of it. They then realized that that must have been the core.

With its core now gone, the Angel could only look at the being that had killed it. If it would have been two more seconds the rotation of the earth would have been enough to be able to throw the enemy's beam off course. But none of that mattered any more, it had been defeated by a mere copy.

Only a few seconds later did the Angel finally die.


	6. Chapter 6

**One week later, inside of a helicopter.**

In the helicopter we find Shinji and both his friends, Toji and Kensuke, sitting in the back of the helicopter. While Misato was sitting up in the front and next to the pilot.

"This is the best day of my life. I am really inside of a MIG-55 D transport helicopter! Id never have had the chance to fly in one if it weren't for something like this. Man, this is what friends are for, right, Shinji? "Yelled Kensuke. Who was beyond exited by the fact that he gets to ride in a real helicopter.

Shinji could not really understand why his friend was such a big nerd when it came to things like this. Sure, anything that involved with vehicles from the army were cool. But not cool enough for him to go all out into geek mode over it.

Misato could not help but smile at how one of Shinji's friends was reacting to all of this. But beside being ordered to take Shinji along with her, she had told him that if he wanted to take any of his friends, then he could. Especially since there is not really that much to do back home when you are by yourself. "I figured you guys would be get board since Shinji would not be around for the whole day. So I let Shinji invite the two of you to come with me on this date. Also since this is the weekend you wont have any school to worry about."

At the moment Misato said date, Toji became just as excited as Kensuke was. By now it was almost common knowledge that Toji had a huge crush on Misato. "What?" Then today is an official date?" Toji asked. He then tried to look a bit more cool, key word is tried. "I bought this cap just for today. Because I knew that you would want to see a cool guy like me have such a cool cap like this one."

While Toji kept going on about his cap, Shinji was laughing in his head. It was funny to him since the cap itself was bland if anything. It was just white with red strips on it, nothing really that special.

After what seemed like thirty minutes, Shinji finally decided to ask Misato where they were going. "So, Misato. If you don't mind my asking, where in the hell are we going?"

"Well we are taking a little jaunt across the Pacific on the gorgeous cruise ship that is down below us." She said with a little bit more energy than what was needed.

Shinji then looked out of the window expecting to see some type of cruise ship. But what he saw was none other than the UN Pacific fleet. Now he knew why she had put more energy into what she said. After all it was an impressive sight. To which Kensuke also thought.

"Wow! Five aircraft carriers and four battleships! Now this is what I call a fleet! Shinji, I cant thank you enough for inviting me along with you!" said an over excided Kensuke.

Toji on the other hand did not have as much enthusiasm about the fleet. "I thought there was going to be a gorgeous cruise ship. Not some out dated boats." He was more or less disappointed by the fact that they would not be staying on a cruise ship.

"What are you talking about? That ship is a lot more gorgeous than some cruise ship." Kensuke said while trying to defend some as awesome as a battleship than a boring cruse liner. "That's the pride of the U.N., the glorious regular carrier "Over the Rainbow"!

The Ship itself was a massive aircraft carrier, with jets and other vehicles on the main deck.

At seeing the ship Shinji could not help but agree with Kensuke. "Now that is a damn big ship."

"I'm surprised that such a relic is still able to float out here." said Misato. With the way technology has evolved over the past few years, Misato did not really see the point in keeping such old ships. Especially since they would be no match for an Angel.

"It is not that old. It's a vintage model from before the Second Impact.

* * *

While the helicopter was preparing to land, the captain and the first officer were on the bridge looking out of the window. "Damn, why wont they give me a break!" said the captain. "It seems that they have arrived with the socket for that kid's toy."

But it would seem that there was somebody else watching the helicopter land. The person was a girl, given that she had long red hair, and she was wearing a yellow sundress. She looked at the lowering aircraft with a confidant smile on her face.

* * *

It was only about a minute later that Shinji felt the helicopter land on the ship, and they all got out and into the fresh ocean breeze.

Kensuke though was having a field day. Running around all over to get a closer look at all of the different type of machines that was on the deck. "I am so happy that I just want to cry. Besides, real men shed tears for this kind of thing!"

Toji on the other hand was not happy by the sudden breeze that had picked up. Because as soon as he got out of the helicopter, the wind blew off his cap, and now he was chasing after it.

Shinji could not help but smile at the scene that was taking place before him. But his smile went away and he froze as soon as he turned his head to look at the new face that was on the deck. For some reason, in the back of his mind, he felt that he knew this person, but he could not place it.

For Toji it seemed like the wind was taunting him by keeping his cap just far enough away from him. He then smiled when his cap hit the bottom of someone's foot. Toji reached out to pick it up, but the foot rose up and came right back down on top of the cap.

"Well hello there Misato. How have you been?" asked the red head.

"Fine. How about you? You've grown some, haven't you?" said Misato. It has been quite a while since the last time that she has seen her.

"Yeah! I'm not just taller, my figure's filled out as well." replied the stranger while moving her hands up and down her sides to prove her point.

Misato then looked to the rest of the boys, which one of whom was still trying to get his cap out from underneath the girls foot. "Let me introduce you guys, this is the pilot of Evangelion Unit 02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu."

Asuka stood there with a proud smile while she was being introduced. But that smile quickly went away when a sudden gust of wind came. Since Asuka was only wearing a sundress, the wind put little to no effort in lifting up her dress and revealing her white panties to the three boys and Misato. Faster than anyone could react, Asuka and slapped all three of the boys in the face. They now had a hand print right where she had slapped them.

"What did you do that for?!" asked a very angry Toji.

"That's the viewing fee. Quite a bargain, don't you think?" Asuke said with a very stern look on her face. With a little hint of anger to her voice.

Shinji thought if that was the viewing fee then he wouldn't mind being slapped like that again if he got another chance to look at those white form fitting panties.

"It is a little bit over priced! But that is alright, here is your change!" said Toji while he was reaching for his belt.

Shinji saw what Toji was about to do. So as quick as he could, he lined up his aim and brought his leg up with full force. Not a second later did his aim held true, because his leg made contact right between Toji's legs. "Don't you ever think about doing that again Toji."

Toji, who was now on the floor, looked up at his friends with tears coming down his face. "Why did you do that? Do you have any idea how long it is going to take for the boys to heal?"

Shinji though ignored him, not really happy that his friend would do such a thing, in front of a girl no less. It was then that Shinji caught himself. Why does he feel this need to protect her the way he did.

On the inside, Asuke was happy and thankful that the boy kicked him in the balls. She would have done it herself if the boy on the ground had continued any further. But she was not going to let them know that she was thankful, that would be showing weakness. So she walks past the boy on the ground and heads for the other two that was standing in front of Misato. "So, which one of you is the famous Third Child?" She then looked towards Kensuke. "Don't tell me that this is him."

"Don't worry Asuke, its him." Misato said while pointing towards the boy who had kicked the other one from earlier.

"Well, at least he's not as dull as the other two." Asuka said while looking at Shinji with a calculating stare.

* * *

 **Inside of the bridge**

"Well, well, I thought you were the leader of this gang of Boy Scouts, but it seems I was mistaken." said the captain while looking at the ID Misato had given him to prove who she was. The tone of the captain voice though was one that of sarcasm, in the not so pleasant form.

"Thank you for your understanding, Captain." Misato said, while using the same tone he did. While Shinji, Asuka, Toji and Kensuke stood behind her.

"Oh no, thank you for giving me the opportunity to baby-sit some kids." the Captain said sarcastically.

"And we thank you in the assistance in the transport of Unit 02." replied Misato. She then reached into the book that she had brought with her. With the papers in her hand she then reaches out for the Captain to take them. "Here are the specs for the emergency power supply socket."

The Captain accepts the papers and reads over them. "Well it would seem that you have wasted a trip. In the first place, I haven't heard anything about activating that toy while at sea."

Misato was expecting the Captain would react the way he did. "Why don't you just think of this as being prepared for an emergency? The Evangelion is valuable sir. "

"It is for that reason why your people hired the Pacific Fleet in escorting it. When did the UN Navy become a cargo service?" asked the Captain to his First officer. But it was more to himself than anything.

"If my memory serves right, it was just after a certain organization was established." the First Officer said.

"Quite a grandiose escort for transporting one single toy! After all this is the entire Pacific Fleet." said the Captain.

"Even with the whole fleet its still not enough, considering the importance of the Eva." Misato then reached into one of the files that she had on her, and brought out a sheet of paper. "Would you please sign this document?"

"Not yet. Eva Unit 02 and its pilot have been entrusted to us by the Third Branch in Germany. You can't just waltz in here and do as you please!" the Captain stated in a voice that left no argument. But he did not know the person in front of him that well.

"Then, when will you transfer them to us?" asked Misato.

The Captain could only sigh at how this lay was not going to let this issue drop. "Once we are unloaded in New Yokosuka. The ocean is our jurisdiction. You will follow our orders here."

"I understand. However, I should remind you that, in the case of an emergency,Nerv's authority overrides yours." Misato stated, more than happy about herself that she could put down Captain such as the one in front of her. But her little victory was short lived by the voice that entered the room.

"You are as gallant as ever." said the man.

The voice alone was enough to make Misato freeze up. She hoped for a split second that the voice that she heard was all in her head. But to her dismay, when she turned towards the entrance there he stood.

"Mr. Kaji, I don't recall inviting you onto the bridge." The Captain said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that." the know named Kaji said.

It was then that Misato led Shinji and his friends towards the door. Once there she turns back towards the Captain. "Excuse us, then. We are counting on you to escort us to New Yokosuka as ordered." With that said, she turned around and went through the door and left.

"Shit! Is it even possible that those kids are going to save the Earth?" asked the Captain.

"It would seem so Captain. From what I understand that Congress has also pinned its hopes on that robot." said the First Officer.

"How can they put all of their hope on that child's play thing! Their idiots if you ask me! If they've got the money for it, they should give it to us!" stated the Captain while looking out the window and towards one of the ships that had a sheet covering a huge part of the ship.

* * *

We know find Kanji, Misato and the rest of the teenagers sitting in the cafeteria. "So, are you seeing anybody at the moment Misato?" Asked Kaji while trying to act all smooth and collected. All the while trying to play footsy with Misato under the table. Which for some reason, she was letting him do it.

"I do not see any reason as to why I should tell you that. Especially since it is none of your damn business." Replied Misato, while looking off to her side with an annoyed look on her face.

Kaji could only smile at her reply, but he could not help but act as if he had been hurt. "That was a little bit more than a cold reply Misato. My feeling have been damaged from your reply" However Misato only ignored him. After about a minute of an uncomfortable silence he tried to start up another conversation with none other than Shinji. "So, tell me Shinji. Is Misato still wild in bed.

After a brief second of stunned silence, everyone at the table except Shinji, yelled "WHAT!" For his part Kaji was a little bit surprised that Shinji did not react in the manner he thought he was going to. No, all he was doing right now was looking at everyone with a smile on his face. "Well, as a matter of fact. She seems to be getting even more wilder in bed. For example, a couple of weeks ago, one night she gets more drunk than usual and I started to take her back to her room. But I guess to her it seemed that I was taking to her room to have my way with her. Which I guess is what she wanted because all of a sudden, she tried to take my clothes off of me and tells me to go easy on her."

While Shinji was telling his story everyone at the table was looking between him and Misato with a look of shock on their faces. Misato however was as red as a tomato. But she was not red faced from being angry, no this is because it is from embarrassment.

"So I was wondering, how do you even know my name? I don't remember giving it to you." asked Shinji.

Kaji just chuckled at his question. "Well how would I not know it. You are actually pretty famous in our type of business you know. The famous Third Child, who piloted an Eva into battle without any type of training. And you won might I add."

All Shinji could do was smile and rub the back of his head at the complement that Kaji and just given him. "Oh, well, all I was trying to do at that moment was try and protect as many people as I could."

"Well, you did a damn fine good job at it. It would seem that you have a talent when it comes to piloting the Eva." Replied Kaji, while off to the side, Asuka was looking at Shinji with what could be described as a form of jealousy. After his statement Kanji scooted his chair back and got to his feet. "Well, I'll see you later." And with that he turned and left the cafeteria, with Asuka not far behind him.

Once Kaji and Asuka had left, Shinji turned around and a sweat drop formed on his brow at what he saw, which was Misato over in a corner in the fetal position. He thought for a second that he might have gone a little bit to fair with that particular story. Especially since he could hear Misato saying to herself "This has to be a bad joke. No, not a joke, its a nightmare." But since he already told the story, there was nothing he could really do about it now. Not that he would given the chance. It was just to funny to tease Misato every chance that he got.

* * *

Outside on the deck of the ship we find Asuka and Kaji looking out at the vast and empty ocean. Asuka, however was broken from her thoughts by Kaji. "So, what do you think of our new pilot?"

"Oh, you mean that looser. He doesn't seen all that special to me. The only thing that is going for him at the moment is that he is not as dull as I thought he was going to be." Replied Asuka.

"Yet his sync ratio was well over 40% in his very first combat, with no training at all." This was the opportunity for him to get Asuka to form a bit of a rivalry with Shinji as he watched Asuka run back into the ship to probably find said boy. Not that he wants to do be mean. It is quite the opposite in fact. Ever since he has known Asuka, she was always so pampered and cared for. But not in the way she needed. So at this moment Kaji is hoping that now that Asuka knows what Shinji is capable of doing, she will feel the need to try and be superior to Shinji. And from what he has seen of said boy, he might be able to help Asuka out of the shell that she has locked herself in.

* * *

While Shinji was on the escalator to the deck of the ship, he ran right into none other than Asuka. Who all of a sudden decided to grab his hand and lead him towards the middle of the ship to where the Eva was being covered.

While Asuka lifted up the cover that was over the Eva, Shinji took notice of the color it was. "So Unit 02 is red. That's a pretty cool color."

Asuka could not help but smile in a triumphant way when Shinji had said that about her Eva. "The color is not the only cool about it. After all, Units 00 and 01 were created as part of a development process, prototype and test type. The fact that Unit 01 synchronized with an untrained pilot like you is proof of that. But Unit 02 is a bit different. My Unit 02 was created for actual combat conditions, which means that this is the worlds first true Evangelion." With her little speech done, she looks over to Shinji to see his reaction.

However she was a little taken aback by the way he was smiling at her. She could not tell if it was a proud smile or something else. But for some reason it looked almost like he could see the real her by the way he was smiling at her. But she did not really get her answer on the way he smiled at her when he answered. "I think that it is amazing." It was then that she had to turn away from him so that he could not see the smile that was trying to break its way onto her face.

* * *

Its been two days since they brought Unit 02 to Tokyo 3 and Shinji had not seen Asuke since. Now here he was back in school waiting for the first bell to ring. While he was waiting, he was over at Toji's desk along with Kensuke. "She may have looked cute, but man is she a real bitch." Said Toji, only to get hit in the back of the head courtesy of Shinji.

"Well I guess it does not matter now, we wont have to see her again." said Kensuke, who also agreed with his friend Toji.

"True, although ol' Mister Big Shot over here has to see her while he is at work." Toji said while looking over at Shinji with what would appear to be a sorry look on his face. But if you were to look closely at it, you could see a bit of revenge too. Call it a little bit of payback for Shinji kicking him in the balls a few days ago. Not really knowing that Shinji actually wanted to see her again.

However their conversation was cut short by the noise of the classroom door opening. It was then that two of the three boys looked on in shock while the other had a small smile on his face. The reason for this reaction from these three boys and the rest of the class was because of the red headed teenage girl that walked into the classroom and started to write her name on the chalkboard. When she finished she turned around and faced the entire class.

"My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu. Charmed huh!"


	7. Chapter 7

**After School. Inside of Nerv**.

"God, that was so **Boring**!" Exclaimed Asuka, who was walking beside of Shinji while making their way towards the training area inside of Nerv. "Japanese schools are so dull. That's what I call low standards!"

All Shinji could do was smile at the way she was going on a rant about literally nothing important. Although he did have to agree with her on this point though. Because even he could tell that the lessons at the school were getting a bit dull. "I know what you mean. Especially since all of the history that is being taught is just fabricated."

"I know right! I mean, that teacher has to be pretty stupid if he actually believes all that government disinformation." Replied Asuka.

To Asuka it is pretty amazingly stupid how some people could be. Not only that but the information of it all is basically staring them right in the face and yet people still do not see what is actually happening. Either people that lived here in Tokyo 3 were actually stupid, or they just choose to ignore everything. Which if that is the case, they are still stupid.

"Well, you would think that what happened after the Second Impact, people would be more prepared or understanding. But for some reason they still don't know what the real threat is." said Shinji.

"Finally! Someone who gets it!" replied the red head. For some reason she thought that Shinji would not have had the knowledge of what actually happened fifteen years ago. "You would think that when people found a huge humanoid object in Antarctica there would have been more of a commotion about it. But I guess during the probe that they did and the explosion right after, would cause the government to keep a tight lid about it." She then had to take a breath before diving right back in. "Now it is our duty as Eva Pilots to prevent a Third Impact from ever happening!

Shinji just listened on while Asuke did her thing. However while Asuka was busy going on a rant, and Shinji who was listening to her, both of them failed to notice Rei who was standing right behind of Asuka until she decided to make herself known to them. "Excuse me... Could I get By?"

At that moment it took quite a bit of restraint just to keep Shinji and Asuke from jumping at the sudden appearance of Rei. Seriously how is she able to get there without both of them knowing she was there. However she then walks past both of them without even acknowledging there presence. Well beside the one sentence that she asked Asuka.

But the way that Rei ignored Asuka was not sitting so well with her. So she decides to try to get a little bit of a reaction out of her. "Hey! Wait a sec, First."

Surprisingly that got her attention. "What is it."

"I hear youre Commander Ikari's pet." Asuka said, while trying to look smug. "Even though you're frigid as a stone."

"And what business is that of yours?" which was her reply. Though she then decided to walk away to where she was headed.

But again, the way Rei was talking in her monotone voice, and the way she still did not acknowledge her was getting her even more mad. So she reached out and grabbed Rei shoulder to make her turn around. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! Don't make a fool of me just because **you're** the current favorite!"

To Shinji, it seemed that the situation was starting to get out of hand. So he decides to try and get Asuke to calm down. Which in this case was to get her attention by grabbing her arm, not a forcing grab but just enough to get her attention. It seem that this was the best way to act since Asuka turned her heated stare right at Shinji. He knew that he had to choose his words carefully so that this entire situation could be resolved. But then he saw the look on Asuka face. To him it seemed that the face she was making was a betrayed one. But why would she be making that type of face? Sure she is still looking at him with that heated look in her eyes, but he could see the look behind them, and it was a look that he did not like seeing.

It was then that it hit him. For some reason when he took her arm off of Rei, she must have thought that he had decided to taking Rei's side in this. So it would seem that even someone as hot headed as Asuke could be hurt just like everyone else, but she hides it behind her attitude and her temper. But before Shinji could get a word in Asuka beats him to it. "I see how it is." She then started to run down the hallway.

Shinji then look towards Rei, who still had a blank look on her face." I think that she's got the wrong idea. But one day I hope that you will be able to be friends with her, Rei."

But the answer that she gave shocked Shinji a little bit more than it should have. "I don't know. But if I'm ordered to... I will." What type of answer was that. She would be friends if she was ordered to. He would have to look into that later and see why she acts the way she does. But for now, he would just add that to the personality of the girl that was named Rei.

* * *

Somewhere in Nerv, Ritsuko was working on her computer about the data that she had collected not to long ago from the fourteen year old pilots while they were doing their sync tests. To her it seemed that she had spent hours here in front of her computer doing all this data work, but for some reason she did not hate doing this type of thing. To her it was the best thing when it comes to taking her mind off other matters that she has been doing lately. And whenever she was in front of a computer, it would always take away the stress that she has built up. However, she was taken out of her work when she feels two arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders, and the voice that was right by her ear.

"Still a world class workaholic, eh, Ritsuko? By the looks of things, Id say that you don't even have a boyfriend yet, do you?" said Kaji.

"Ah, Kaji. Long time no see." replied Ritsuko with a smile on her face.

"The guys here at Nerv have surely lost there balls if they are leaving such a lovely rose like you lonely." said Kaji in a seductive way.

"Ha, Ha, you haven't changed a bit. So it would be best if you move that hand." replied the blonde woman, who was secretly trying to control herself at the moment, while Kaji was moving his hand towards her chest. However, Ritsuko could not help the smile that formed on her face. "Because there's a scary lady watching us."

With that said, Kaji turned around only to be face to face with Misato. Who had been standing behind them the whole time. "Unbelievable! Why are you always like this! You never learn!" Misato could here Ritsuko tell the both of them, in a joking form of speech, to take it outside. But she was actually enjoying the show that was being put in front of her.

"I can't help it, it's my prerogative!" Kaji said while trying to justify himself. "Besides, what do you have to get mad about? I thought there was nothing more between us." He then got a cocky look on his face. "Unless you haven't gotten over me?

Misato on the other hand did not like the fact that he still uses their past relationship to get her nerves riled up. But at the moment she was not able to bring her anger under control, all she wanted to do was punch him square in the mouth. Which was exactly what she decided to do. "SCRUE YOU!" But luckily for him, he was able to move his head out of the way at the last second. Which meant that the punch that was aimed at his head hit the wall instead. But surprisingly Misato did not seem to notice that she had just hit a metal wall. Which kind of scared him more than the getting hit part. "Even though I was young at the time, it was still the worst mistake of my life to go out with you!"

"Don't be so upset Misato, you'll get wrinkles." replied Kaji, who was trying to at least liven up the mood a little.

"SHUT UP!" was her reply. Seems that he was wrong in this case.

However all three of them were interrupted by the alarms that started to go off. Especially since these alarms were for when an Angel was spotted.

It was then that Hyuga's voice came through the intercom. "Cruiser Haruna on watch reports a large submerged object off the Kii Peninsula. We are checking the data now!" Not even five seconds later the data came back to them. "Pattern Blue! Its and Angel!"

At that moment Misato took hold of the microphone that would broadcast all over Nerv. "ALL EVA PILOTS! Prepare to sortie!"

About ten or so minutes later both Shinji an Asuke were in their Eva's waiting for the order to head up to the surface. While also listening to Misato who was giving them both instructions. "Tokyo 3's intercept system is still under repair from the last alert! We're only at 26% effectiveness, for practical purposes, that **Zero**! We've got to intercept the target on the waterfront before it gets ashore! Units 01 and 02 will attack the target in turns. Which means that this is going to be close combat! We will power up the Eva's when you reach the surface." While all through out her speech both of the Eva's had reached the top of the lifts and they were now putting the umbilical cord on their backs.

"Okay! Sure thing, Misato!" Replied Asuka, with a cheerful and excited voice.

But to Shinji, he could still hear the certain tone in her voice. It was the same tone as before, but hopefully he would be able to help her with that.

He was then taken from his thought by the appearance of Asuka, who was on the video screen in front of him. "I'm really all they need for this. So try not to get in my way Third."

However Shinji did not reply to her. At the current moment he needed to focus on the upcoming battle. Of course to Asuka his silence is a means to get her riled up. But surprisingly she did not make any type of comeback to his silence. All she did was walk her Eva over to where the weapons were located and grabbed herself a long spear. While Shinji got himself a machine gun.

Both of them unconsciously walked their Eva's side by side with each other a few hundred feet past the coastline. Where they both waited for the Angel to show itself.

"Come and get it!" said Asuka. It was high time that she was able to fight the enemy.

Not a second after she said this, an explosion of water sprang up from the ocean about half a mile from where they were both at. It was then that they got a glimpse at their target.

"I'll go first! You better back me up!" said Asuka as she charged forward without a second thought.

Shinji could only look at her with a surprised look on his face. He thought that they would at least make some sort of plan before heading towards their target. But it seems that this is not the case. However he could not help but smile at the fact that it took a lot of courage, no matter the personality, to charge at the Angel with that much fierceness. So he brought up his weapon and starting firing off rounds at the Angel while Asuke ran towards the target.

From the beginning Shinji had thought up a plan to use the smoke screen that was created from the explosions of the rounds that he was firing off, to blind the Angel so that it would not be able to see what there were doing. Plus it help that Ritsuko added the feature so that they could still see their target inside of the smoke, but it could not see them.

However when Shinji used his screen to zoom in on the Angel, he saw what looked like two cores instead of one. But he did not get to voice his own thought as he saw Asuke leap from the top of a small building and brought down the spear on top of the Angel's head. And with some effort Asuka was able to cut the Angel in two.

"Beautiful! Good job, Asuka!" said Misato over the intercom to her Eva.

"Oh, it was nothing." replied Asuka who was taking in all of the complements that she just received.

Shinji could not help but admire Asuke for her bravery. But for some reason he could not shake the feeling that something was off. It was then that he notices that the Angel that was cut in half buy Asuka, started to move. "Asuka, it's still moving!"

She then turned around in surprise. Not only was the Angel still alive, it had replicated itself, so there is two of them now.

"No way! What the hell! I cut that thing right down the middle! How is it still alive!" Yelled Asuka.

"Heads up, you two! Here they come!" Yelled Misato to the both of them. Trying to at least give them the needed time to react.

But the Angel's were already right up on top of Asuke, while all Shinji could do from his standing point was to try and get the Angel away from her by firing his rifle at it. Even Asuke was using her spear to try and defeat it. But no matter how many times she would slice at the Angel it would repair itself and attack her again. Even though she was hitting the core of the Angel every time she swung at it, it still repaired itself and continued its attack.

"It's no use! It is using some kind of Reflexive healing system! So now what!" Asked Asuka. But she did not get an answer because she was suddenly grabbed by the Angel. "Hey! Let me Go!" The Angel then lifted up the Eva over its head and threw Unit 02 into the air and right at Shinji.

For Shinji at the moment had his back turned towards Asuka because the other Angel went behind him. But it seemed that that was what it wanted because all of a sudden Unit 02 came crashing into him. The force from the impact was enough to send the both of them into and through several buildings. The Eva's then came to a stop a few seconds later, both of them not moving an inch.

* * *

It was later that evening when Shinji and Asuka were called into the meeting room to review over what hat transpired earlier that day.

"At 3:58 PM today, Eva Units 01 and 02 ceased all functioning after an encounter with dual Angels. At 4:03 PM, Nerv gave up the right of command which was transferred to the UN-2. At 4:05, the target is attacked with a new N2 bomb resulting in a twenty-eight percent incineration of the target."

"So they're dead?" Asked Asuka while pointing towards the screen that showed the now injured Angel's.

"It only immobilized them. Their healing systems are no doubt at work." Replied Gendo. He was then silent for a few seconds but then he decided to address the teens again. "You two!"

"Yes?" asked the two of them. His sudden change in tone surprised the both of them. Though it did Asuka more than it did Shinji, since he already knew what his father was like.

"Do you know what your jobs are?" Gendo asked.

To which of course Shinji already knew the answer to this question. However Asuka on the other hand seemed like she did not know. "To pilot the Eva."

"No. it's to defeat the Angels." With that said he gets out of his seat and heads towards the door, while both Rei and Fuyutsuki followed right behind him. But he then stops and turns around to address them one more time. "Nerv does not need this sort of negative attention." With that said he turns around and walks out the door.

When the meeting was called to a close both Asuka and Shinji were walking down the hall. It was then that Shinji felt a pain in his foot, which came from Asuka's foot who had stomped on his. "OW! What the hell was that for!"

"Shut up! Why did I have to get yelled at by the commander?! My first battle in Japan was ruined because of you!" Yelled and accused Asuka.

"So, can you tell me why it is my fault." he asked. While trying to keep his cool over the whole thing. He just has to remember that this is what she does whenever she is upset.

"It's obvious. You got caught by the Angel because you were to slow to react." she said while at the same time trying to make it seem that all of it was his fault.

"Well it's true that I did end up getting distracted by the Angel. But you have to remember here Asuka, is that so was you. And it is because of the fact that **both** of us became distracted and that is the reason why we lost today." Shinji replied, at the same time hoping that this little explanation would be able to bring her temper down at least a little so that this would not end on a bad note.

For Asuka though, she knew that deep down that what Shinji was saying was the truth. And for a split second she was actually going to agree with the statement that he made. Especially since that he is taking some of the blame onto himself, which made her happy on the inside. Because now she knew that he would not try to throw her under the bus when ever something like this were ever to happen again. But for her to agree with him then that would mean that she would have to acknowledge her own weakness when it came to piloting the Eva. And at the moment she was not all that sure if she could trust him when it came to her own feelings. But from her experiences with him so far, he did not seem the type of guy who would hurt her when it came to things like this. But for now she was not ready to open up that side of her self to him at the moment "That doesn't matter, I was not able to concentrate because of you, and that is the reason why I was caught by the Angel."

When Asuka finished her sentence, Shinji found it quite different than how the rest of them were up to this point. It seemed to him that all of the heatedness from before was completely gone. While also as if she was still trying to make it sound like it hasn't. But before he could say anything, they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey. Squabbling at a time like this!" The voice came from none other than Kaji, who was walking up from behind them.

"Oh, its you Kaji." said Asuka. A little bit surprised to see him there since she did not hear him come up behind her. "We weren't squabbling. Shinji was jut picking on me."

However Kaji knew, since he has known her for a couple of years now, that she was not telling him the truth. But he was not going to push further into it since it seemed that the both of them seemed alright. He then got an idea. "Okay, you two, how about dinner? Haven't eaten yet, have you?"

Both of the teens said yes to the free dinner but Shinji suddenly thought about Misato. "Hey Kaji, what about Misato?"

"I doubt she'll get any supper tonight. Being in charge sometimes means taking the heat." he replied.

Shinji could only guess what he meant by that. While not knowing that a few floors down was Misato in her office staring at the piles of papers that were sitting on her desk.

* * *

"That's it. Damage reports and protests from each pertaining ministry." Said Ritsuko. Who by the way was enjoying the look on Misato's face a little bit to much. "And here's the bill from UN." She then took out an envelope from her jacket and handed it to Misato.

Who then in turn took said envelope and threw it over her shoulder onto the rest of the piles of paperwork. "How's the Eva repair going?" At the moment she was trying to do anything to stop her from starting on the mountain that was on her desk.

"Five days in the shop." Ritsuko replied.

"And the Angel's?" Countered Misato.

"Currently regenerating. The Magi predicts a new attack five days from now." said Ritsuko while taking a drink of her coffee.

"So both sides are out of the action for the same amount of time." The way Misato said this made it seem that there was nothing that they could do to try to destroy the Angel's before they were fully operational.

"You know the Commander wasn't happy about the last mission." Replied a smirking Ritsuko. "you'll probably get fired the next time you fail."

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" said an upset Misato.

For some reason Ritsuko always likes to push Misato's buttons when ever she is in this type of situation. "Of course, a really bright idea might help keep your job." She then reached into her jacket again but this time she brought out a disk. "Say, this one?"

Before she Ritsuko could add another word. The disk was already out of her hands and into Misato's smiling happy ones. "An idea?! For me! Ritsuko your are amazing!" But then her excitement suddenly went away when her friend told her that she was not the one to come up with the idea. "What? Then who?" She then looked on the disk and read what she had missed when she took it from Ritsuko.

On the disk it read "To my honey". With a heart as the period of the sentence. Instantly she knew it was from Kaji. "I don't want it." She said while handing the disk back to her friend. But then Ritsuko told her to at least look at the data that was on it.

* * *

"You understand, don't you Kaji? That it truly didn't represent my real abilities." Asuka said. While trying to at least seem that she knew what her capabilities were. While Shinji sat beside her listening to her as she told her story about what happened during the mission. Which she edited to make it seem that it was Shinji's fault about the whole thing. But he already knew that that was not the case.

"C'mon, you two don't get so upset. The match isn't over yet. Just work harder next time." Said Kaji with a knowing smile.

"But with the Eva's broken, who know when we'll get a next time?" Replied Asuka.

But before Kaji could answer her Misato's voice came over the intercoms. "Would the pilots for Eva Units 01 and 02 please report to the second conference room at once."

"See, you're wanted already. Good luck." said Kaji.

So both teens were now headed to the conference room wondering what Misato wanted them for. "But the Eva's are still inoperable. So I wonder what they want us to do?" Asked Shinji, but mostly it was towards himself.

"It does not really matter I guess. Since we are about to find out." with that said Asuke opened up the door to the conference room and was suddenly stopped by Misato, who was right behind them.

"Oh, good, you are already here. So how about you two follow me." Misato said.

"So where are we going Misato?" asked Shinji.

"To prepare for our next operation. So just follow me." About a minute later Misato decides now is as good as any to tell them what is going on. "Our computer simulations have revealed that the Halves of the Sixth and Seventh Angel are operating in perfect Tandem. Even divided, it acts with one mind. The only way to defeat the Angel's is to attack both cores at once. It'll take perfect timing from both Eva's. We'll need compete harmony between you two, or the mission's a failure."

They then reach a door somewhere inside of Nerv. Both Shinji and Asuka watched as Misato puts a code in the computer and a second later the door opens. "Here we are. Come on in." said Misato.

With one look around the room Asuka could not help but ask Misato with a confused voice. "Misato, what is this?"

Shinji was also confused about the room too. Since the room itself was a normal bedroom. But there was two beds instead of one.

"Welcome to your new quarters!" Misato said while gesturing around the room. "You'll be living here for the next five days."

Misato was then on the receiving end of a very loud "WHAT!" Misato then puts a smile on her face at the reaction of both of the teens. "We don't have much time, and I won't take no for an answer."

 **Well I'll be, it seems like forever since the last time I uploaded this story. But now that I am back, expect more uploads from now on.**

 **So, do not forget to leave me a review, because I like to know if I am doing a good job in telling this story. But either way I am still going to keep publishing more chapters now than I was before. However constructive criticism does help.**


	8. Chapter 8

Both teens were now headed to the conference room wondering what Misato wanted them for. "But the Eva's are still inoperable. So I wonder what they want us to do?" Asked Shinji, but mostly it was towards himself.

"It does not really matter I guess. Since we are about to find out." with that said AsukA opened up the door to the conference room and was suddenly stopped by Misato, who was right behind them.

"Oh, good, you are already here. So how about you two follow me." Misato said.

"So where are we going Misato?" asked Shinji.

"To prepare for our next operation. So just follow me." About a minute later Misato decides now is as good as any to tell them what is going on. "Our computer simulations have revealed that the Halves of the Sixth and Seventh Angel are operating in perfect Tandem. Even divided, it acts with one mind. The only way to defeat the Angel's is to attack both cores at once. It'll take perfect timing from both Eva's. We'll need compete harmony between you two, or the mission's a failure."

They then reach a door somewhere inside of Nerv. Both Shinji and Asuka watched as Misato puts a code in the computer and a second later the door opens. "Here we are. Come on in." said Misato.

With one look around the room Asuka could not help but ask Misato with a confused voice. "Misato, what is this?"

Shinji was also confused about the room too. Since the room itself was a normal bedroom. But there was two beds instead of one.

"Welcome to your new quarters!" Misato said while gesturing around the room. "You'll be living here for the next five days."

Misato was then on the receiving end of a very loud "WHAT!" Misato then puts a smile on her face at the reaction of both of the teens. "We don't have much time, and I won't take no for an answer."

"You've have to be kidding! You want us to live together for five days? You do relies we are of the opposite sex right!?" Yelled/questioned Asuka, who seemed that it might not be a good idea to put two teenage kids in the same room together.

Shinji on the other hand thought a little bit differently than Asuka. 'Well, I actually do not mind that I will have to be living with her for five days. It might be good for her to spend time with someone who is her own age.'

Even Misato seemed to be in the same thought process as Shinji. "What are you talking about Asuka? There is really nothing to be so upset about. Besides, this is an operational necessity! You two must be in perfect harmony! Training all day together isn't enough! We need to synchronize your biological rhythms as well. So you're going to sleep together, get up together, eat together-that's all. So what is the big deal Asuka?"

"B-but, what if stupid shinji gets horny and attacks me in the middle of the night?!" Yelled Asuke while pointing towards Shinji.

Who by the way had a blank look on his face while looking at Asuka. Almost as if he could not believe that she would think that. Or it could be the fact that she might be the one who gets horny at night and she might attack him. In in the back of his mind, he really hoped it was the latter.

"I'm sure he would do no such thing. Right Shinji?" She asked Shinji who was slightly ignoring her.

"Yea, Yea." He half heartedly replied.

"I'm sure you have everything here that you'll need but if there's something I missed, call me over the intercom. Wake-up call is at 6:30 AM. Goodnight!" With that said, Misato turned around and headed back out the door leaving both Asuka and Shinji by themselves. All the while Misato had this huge smile on her face, almost as if she was enjoying the situation that she just put the two teens in.

For a couple of minutes it was quite in the room that Misato had just left from. Both Shinji and Asuka were still standing in the same spot for the whole time. From Asuka's point of view, this was something that she has not ever done before, having to sleep with a boy that was the same age as her. Though, truth be told, she has never slept with a boy even when she was younger. But now here she was, being somewhat forced to spend five days with Shinji, while doing everything together. Except for when one of them had to use the bathroom or take a shower. But on the other side of the same coin, she was somewhat excited too. But since she has not been in any type of relationship with a male, romantic or otherwise, she did not know how to react when it came to this type of thing. Except for the reaction that someone would think that she would make.

"Reality has become a nightmare! Beating the Angel can not be worth this!" She then threw herself onto the bed that was beside her, in a over dramatic fashion. "Argggh! If only I could have been cooped up with someone other than Shinji!"

Shinji was starting to wonder if he could be some type of psychologist when he gets older. Because if he is able to listen to Asuka, who keeps going on and on, then he might be able to listen to anyone. Well at least Shinji know what he might be doing when he is older. But that will have to wait until all of this Angel stuff gets resolved.

It was only a few minutes later that he started to notice that his body odor was starting to make itself known. However, before he was about to blurt out that he was going to take a shower, a thought crossed his mind. He wondered if he should let Asuka take a shower first. Shinji knew that she has not taken one yet, because once they were taken out of their Eva's they were brought directly into the meeting. So remembering how Asuka could be sometimes, Shinji made his decision. "Hey Asuka?" Once she stopped complaining and turned her head towards him, he continued. "If you want, why don't you go ahead and take your shower first." He made extra careful to not make it sound like he was against the idea.

Like before, his question made her come to a complete standstill. Even now, when she is complaining, well half heartedly, he still is putting her first. The first time was when he kicked that boy he hangs out with in the balls for attempting to pull his pants down in front of her. The next time was when he told her that it was also his fault when it came to the most recently failed mission, instead of pointing all of the blame towards her. (Which she thought he was going to do.) And now here he was offering her to take the shower first. It was starting to become a little bit hard for her to keep up her defensive attitude towards him. Especially if he is going to be this nice to her all of the time.

It was then that she put a small smile on her face and turned towards Shinji. "Well, at least now I know that you know how to act like a gentlemen when it come to treating a girl." When she finished, she turned and headed towards the bathroom. But then she stopped to turn her head to the side so that she could look at Shinji. "Just to remind you, there is to be no peeking." The door then closed behind her, leaving Shinji by himself.

At the moment Shinji was in what could be called, shock. That was the first time he has ever saw her smile since meeting the red headed girl. And to Shinji, she was absolutely pretty. Now if only she could keep that smile on her face for the rest of her life. Shinji then sat back onto the very same bed that Asuka had been complaining into earlier and laid down with a soft smile on his face. 'I never would have thought that working at Nerv would put me into a situation like this. Not that it is a bad one. Far from it actually. I really would not mind it if we could spend more than five days together.' All of a sudden Shinji had to stop himself. 'There it was again, this feeling that was coming from the back of his mind. Almost as if something was trying to push its way to the front of his mind so that he could remember it. But for some reason every time he tries to grab a hold of that feeling it starts to recede back into the depths of his mind.

He was then brought out of his thought by the door to the bathroom opening and the sound of Asuka's voice. "Shinji. Sorry to keep you waiting. I am all freshened up."

Asuka walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel that was wrapped around her body, that was only being held together by one of her hands, while the other one was drying her still some what damp hair. The towel itself came up high enough that Shinji could get a look at her nice long legs, that showed that it seemed that she was keeping her self fit. Surprisingly for Shinji, Asuka struck what would be seen as a somewhat seductive pose. "So Shinji, what do you think of my body."

But unfortunately for Shinji, his mouth was not working properly at the moment. Even though he should not be all that surprised by now when it comes to the way that Asuka reacts. But seeing her in nothing but a towel shut his brain off for the moment. Plus looking at Asuka the way that she is right now, was not such a bad thing his Shinji's book.

Even Asuka could tell that her little plan to make him speechless had worked. It also did make her feel better about herself, now that she knows that her body could make him react like this. She then decided to push the envelope a little bit further by leaning over the bed with the towel ever so slightly, revealing some of her still growing beasts. Now, she was trying to reign in on her own blush that was trying to make it self known on her face. Of course, Shinji was already blushing like mad at the moment, well that and another thing was also trying to make itself known on him too.

So in the most seductive voice that Asuka could manage she decided to speak. "You know... my breasts have come in nicely. How about it? Wanna see the real thing?"

Shinji, without knowing nodded his head. Almost as if it was done automatically. But for Asuka, it made her feel happy on the inside. So with a slow move of her hand, she starts to pull away the towel. But for Shinji, all of his hopes and dreams were suddenly flushed down the toilet. For the reason for this is because under the towel that Asuka had on, was none other than a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

"Just Kidding!" Laughed Asuka. Who was struggling to catch her breath at how much she was laughing. Especially at the face that Shinji was making. "Look at your face! You're blushing right up to your ears!"

But Shinji could not let her have the last laugh. So with one look around the room he notices something and he smiles. He then turned his head back to the red head, who was still on the ground laughing. "Not that I would have mind seeing breasts, especially since you offered too. But I would bet that it would be just like Misato to be watching us with a surveillance camera."

It seemed that that had done the trick as Asuka let out a loud and shocked, "What!" She then started to look around the room for said surveillance camera. "No way, where?! Where's the camera?!" Shinji could only laugh at the way that Asuka a acting. It would seem that this whole situation would not be all that bad.

The next day both, inside some sort of training room, Shinji and Asuka were listening to Misato as they looked over the instruction that were given too them. "Now, what you are looking at is the choreography to the dance you're going to practice. You're going to memorize this by heart."

Both of the teens could only look at Misato with dead panned expressions at what they had just been told. "A dance?" Both of them asked at the same exact time.

Though Misato only smiled at what they had just done. "See! You are already synchronized with each other." But the only answer she received was two blank stares. Misato then turned a little bit more serious. "The enemy shares one mind with two bodies, so it's vital you two learn to move in unison. Memorizing an attack pattern based on music is the quickest way to master perfect harmony, we've only got four days, remember?"

It was at this moment that Kaji decided to make his self known by walking through the open door. "I chose the music and did the choreography, by the way." He then walked up and stood beside of Misato.

Who, by the way, had the face of someone that they had just come face to face with a person that they really did not want to be around. while on the other hand there seemed to be another part that almost seemed like she was enjoying his presence. "I can do this by myself." To which Kaji only replied by batting her shoulder. After brushing off his hand, Misato walked over towards the tape player and pressed the button. "Lets practice the first part then. Listen carefully." She then waited for Asuka and Shinji to get into the first position of the dance. Once both of them were ready she said., "Begin!"

 **More Than A Few Hours Later**

Both Shinji and Asuka were heading back to their room now that their training was over for today. And from what Shinji has learned today was that he could not dance. Both of them were having a light conversation about the training when all of a sudden, they see the Commander walking towards the both of them.

Right when he was in front of the two teens the Commander stops to address them. "How's it going?" He asked. But his question was only directed on how they were doing in their training.

"Just fine Sir. We'll definitely win four days from now!" Said a happy Asuka. She was trying to be a little bit more respectfully after what had happened the last time she had met the Commander.

"I see. I'' be looking forward to it." He then started to walk down the hallway and away from the two teens. But he did give at least a glance towards Shinji, which meant hi in his own way.

However, to Asuka, it seemed that both father and son did not get along all to well.

Now both Shinji and Asuka were back in their room. And Asuka had just came out of the shower, already dressed, (To Shinji's disappointment) while he was laying on his bed. "I can't believe Misato insisted we listen to this music even at night." Asuka said, while the same music that was used during their training played in the background. When Asuka sat down on the bed, she noticed the face that Shinji was making. She then remembered that earlier neither Shinji or his father said anything to each other. So she could only come up with one conclusion. "So, do you and your father not get a long or something?" She tried not to make her question sound like she was being mean to him. It was just an honest question.

For his part, Shinji knew that she was not being snooty at the moment, especially since her tone of voice was that of curiosity and was there a little bit of worry too. But he could not really tell all that much on that last one though. "Its not that we don't get a long. Its just that there is nothing there between us. Sure he is my father, but I do not consider him to be one." A moment later he tries to put a smile on his face to lighten up the mood a little. "So, what about your father? Do you and your father get along?"

"I don't have a father." Came her quick answer.

Shinji was a little bit confused by that remark. "What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking."

Asuka took a drink of the can of tea that she had been holding. Once she finished it she put it in the trash can that was located right beside of the dresser. After the can was disposed of, she turns around to answer the question that Shinji just asked. However, she was using the time that it took her to finish her drink and to throw it away to decide if she should tell him. But like before, when she would pile up the reasons of why she should open herself up to him, all of the answers she got were the same. He could be trusted when it came to stuff like this. So with as much courage as she could muster up, while without looking nervous, she decides to tell Shinji something that she has not told anybody else.

"I never had one in the first place. Ever heard of a sperm bank?" When she turned to look at him she could see him nod while his face showed that he was putting all of his attention towards her. She could even see some of the sorrowfulness that was on his face. And it was because of that that she decided to continue. "My father was one of the sperm that my mother withdrew from the bank." She then looked down with a frown on her face. 'I was conceived in a test tube." However, Asuka could not help but slip back into her defensive personality. But this time she tried to make herself seem happy about the fact. "And listen! It wasn't just any sperm. My mother chose a very exclusive sperm bank. the donor passed a strict qualification test on academic background and character. Of course, the women who buy the sperm hae to be similarly qualified as well."

"And my father's was the best of them, from a genius scientist. So I was born through the combination of an elite sperm and an elite egg. Which means, I was chosen being, a special person."

Shinji for his part could only look at Asuka with a sad look on his face. He was not expecting to be giving such a descriptive explanation. Now though, he feels a little bit bad that he had asked the question. "I am sorry Asuka. If I would have known that it would bring back such memories then I wouldn't have asked."

Asuka was a little bit surprised that Shinji could see past her defensive personality and directly at how she was feeling on the inside. For some reason, it made her all warm on the inside, but she did not really understand herself when she felt this way around Shinji. "That's alright Shinji. Besides, it doesn't matter whether I have a father or not. If I was chosen from among many to become an Eva Pilot. . . and I fight and defeat the Angels. . . and if everyone acknowledges those accomplishments. . . then id be happy."

"Well Asuka, you might as well consider me one of those people that will acknowledge you. Because I will be doing that from here on out." Said Shinji with a smile on his face. And the smile only grew when he saw the look that came on Asuka's face.

It was only a few minutes later that the bother of them decided that it was time to head for bed. While Shinji fell asleep not to long after his head hit the pillow, Asuka was almost about to fall asleep when she realized something, and it made her smile.

She has finally found someone who will acknowledge her.

 **Well here is another chapter of this story.**

 **So please leave me some reviews.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Days Later.**

It has been three days since Shinji and Asuka's official training had begun. Now here they were going through the dance choreography that they needed to learn in order for them to defeat the opposing threat. At the beginning of the song, both of them were in synch with each other. But ever so slowly Shinji would fall behind from Asuka. Not that he did it on purpose, it was because of the fact that he has never danced before. So all of this is new to him. Plus it was not really helping that there were three people off to the side staring at them while they went through the motions. Those people would consist of Misato, Kaji, and for some reason as to why she was there Rei.

From Misato's view she could see that both of the teens has made some progress over the past few days. But it was still not to the point that it would help them in the fight. Even now, she could see that Shinji was starting to fall behind, while Asuka had no problems following the flow of the song. But she wished that Asuka would at least slow down for Shinji. "Okay, stop!"

The two teens straightened themselves us and paid attention towards Misato. "Shinji, I understand that you have not practiced dancing before, but you still need to pay attention to the music." The answer she received was a simple "okay". But she could see that he at least was trying to make an effort in learning this routine. But Shinji was not the only person who she needed to scold. "Asuka." When she got her attention she continued. "How many times do I have to tell you not to leave Shinji behind. Why don't you try to synchronize your pace with Shinji's"

"I can't do that! You're asking me to lower my abilities to Shinji's level! Shouldn't he be getting in sync with me!" If she were to be honest with herself, Asuka would do just that. But now with everyone standing all around them, she couldn't. Sure Shinji knew that what she was saying was all apart of her defensive personality, and it was the fact that he accepted this part of her that she is able to be herself around him. But it was only just around him. Ever since Shinji had told her that he would always acknowledge her, she knew that she could always trust him with her true self. Plus the very next day after Shinji told her that they had a little conversation. Not a overly serious one, but she more or less told him that she did not trust others when it comes to who she truly is. So she told him that she would probably act the way she normally would when they were around other people. Its not something she likes doing, especially now that she can talk openly with someone. But she still had to keep somewhat of a pride now and then.

"Besides, why has the First Child has been watching us since yesterday? It distracts me. How am I supposed to concentrate?" Said Asuka.

Misato just looked at Asuka with a tires expression. This has been going on for a few days now. But no matter what she said, she could not find a way to calm Asuka down. It was then that Misato had an idea. She turned and looked at Rei, who was watching from the sidelines next to Kaji, and got her attention. "Rei, could you try for a sec instead of Asuka?" The answer she received from the emotionless girl was a simple yes.

The sudden question that Misato asked startled Asuka. But she let the blue haired girl try to dance with Shinji. Asuka then walked over to where Misato was standing and watched as she turned on the music. And to her surprise and sudden fear, both Shinji and the First Child were going through the moves with complete ease. She could tell that the First Child was slowing herself so that she would be moving at the same pace as Shinji. But before her mind could go any further, she was interrupted by Misato.

"If Unit 00 weren't being repaired we'd pair Rei with Shinji without a second thought." Misato said while looking at Asuka though the corner of her eye. By saying this and letting Asuka see what was in front of her, she was hoping that the girl would show some sort of drive when it came to training with Shinji.

"Fine. Why not just send her in my Unit 02?" said Asuka, who had a blank look on her face. But if Misato was able to look closer, then she would have seen a hint of betrayal on the girls face. "Excuse me!" And with that, Asuka ran out the door, leaving a few people with shocked looks on their face. Well all except for Shinj.

He was also quite surprised that Misato would say what she did. But there was really nothing he could do about what she said, other than the fact that he wanted to go and comfort the girl that had just ran out of the room. And that was exactly what he decided to do. Without even looking back he runs out of the room in search for Asuka.

Misato on the other hand was at a loss at what just happened. It would seem that her little plan had just backfired. "Oh god we don't have time for this!" She said, while also thinking, 'So much for the jealousy gambit I was hoping for.'

* * *

After a couple of minutes of searching, Shinji finally found Asuka sitting in the gardens. Just seeing her sitting on the steps with her knees pulled to her chest, made him feel sad on the inside. "Asuka, are you alright?" He asked while walking up behind her, and sitting right next to her.

"I'm fine. So you can go back and practice with the First Child." Even though she knew that all of this was not coming from how she really felt. But right now she was afraid if she let that part out, then it would all start flooding out.

Shinji knew that from her little statement just now was a little test for him in weather or not he would stay with her. "Asuka, I already told you didn't I, you do not have to bottle yourself up when you are around me."

When she heard him say this, something inside of her seemed to crumble away, and everything started to pour out. "Why am I the only one to get yelled at? How come even though Misato knows that you have never danced before, she still tries to take it all out on me!"

It was good that she was letting it all out, instead of keeping herself bottled up like how she used to do. But even he did not understand when it came to adults. With a little bit of nervousness, Shinji brought his arm around Asuka's shoulder and wrapped her in a one arm hug. To which she must have liked, even though she did tense up on first contact, since she started to lean her head onto his shoulder. "I honestly don't know how adults think Asuka. But to me, it does not really matter since I already know that you are good at what you do. Plus it is really my fault that you got yelled at since I was the one who was falling behind."

There he was again, taking the blame that was directed at her onto himself. If he was to keep doing this then she might start to feel something towards him. But at the moment none of that really mattered to her, because she was enjoying the warm feeling of having the boy right next to her have his arm around her. "I am sorry that I keep acting the way I do when other people are around. If only I could be more open to them like I am to you."

"I can understand why you do what you do Asuka. And it is something that does not bother me in the slightest. Everybody has there own way of dealing with people that are around them. But that does not make you a less of a person. In fact, in my eyes that just makes you more human. So if you want to change and be more open with people, then that's fine, or you want to stay the way you are right now, is also fine with me."

"You know, it is really getting real hard to fake my anger at you if you keep on talking to me like this." She said with a smile on her face. But she then unwrapped from Shinji's embrace and stood up, she then looked down and smiled. "Thank you for being here with me Shinji." With that said she turns and heads back inside, with Shinji following right behind her. Who for a fact could not keep the blush that was on his face at seeing the way Asuka was smiling at him.

When they got back to their room, Asuka said that she wanted to go and take a shower, so here was shinji thinking about the fact that they only had one more night until the operation was to begin. But he was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden appearance from Asuka, who it seemed had just came out of the bathroom, and already clothed. "One more night huh. Sometimes that's all it takes." She then became more confident for some reason. "Come on Shinji, lets get back to practicing!"

She had come up with this idea while she was in the shower. If they were to stay up all night then there might be a chance at learning all of the moves to the dance and hopefully become synchronized. It also seemed like a good idea to Shinji too, if the confident look on his face were anything to go by. "But first things first." Asuka then jumped from the bed and kicked the hidden camera that was in the room. "Now there wont be anybody to spy on us."

Back inside of the monitoring room, Misato was not happy about the sudden disconnection from the camera in Asuka and Shinji's room. "Huh? What's this? It Suddenly lost visual. I'm going to check on them."

She then turned to head out of the door only to halt by Kaji's words. "Let's leave them alone, it would be just awkward if you went up there and-"

However he did not get to finish since Misato interrupted him. "What!? You act like you know what the hell they're up to!" All the while making an angry face, not really liking what Kaji might be implying.

"Don't make such a scary face. We can enjoy ourselves here. Now that we are all alone." He said while taking her hand into his own and bringing Misato closer to him. Kaji then leaned down in the hope of bringing his lips towards hers. But he was stopped by the sudden 'Smack' that resounded through the whole room. It took him a few seconds to realize that he had just been slapped. "That hurt." He took his hand and started to rub his now sore cheek.

"It was supposed to!" She walked back over to the monitors and sat down. "What makes you think I've forgiven you?"

Kaji could only smile sorrowfully at what Misato had said. He knew exactly what she was talking about, even though he had hoped that she would have already gotten past that by now. But it seems that he was wrong in this case.

While all of that was going on, Both Shinji and Asuka were hard at training for the second time today. And at the moment, the smiling Asuka that was in the garden, was now replaced by the strict teacher Asuka. "NO! Raise your leg higher!" The next part of the dace, Shinji could not help but make another mistake. "No, no, no! I said, jump higher. And you are behind half a beat!"

Shinji for the life of him could not take the smile off of his face at the way Asuka was acting. He could tell that she was a lot more relaxed than she was a couple of days ago. But it would seem that even though she does not hide herself from him, that did not mean that she did not have a temper from time to time. After a couple more minutes went by she stopped and looked at him with more determination than he had seen her use since he had met her. "We're going to have this perfect by tomorrow, no matter what! We're going to show Misato and the First. You hear me!"

'There is something about her drive, its like its drawing me towards it. Almost like I want to make her proud and be helpful to her.' He then puts on his own look of determination. One of which surprised Asuka at how determined he looked. And it made her feel like she wanted to do her best. Shinji then got back into the first position from the dance that they are practicing. "Okay. Let's start again from the top."

"That's what I like to see." Asuka said with a smile on her face. And with that the both of them started to practice all through out the night. While the both of them could not help but smile at each other during the entire time.

* * *

 **The Next Morning.**

For the most part, the morning was peaceful, up until the Angels decided it was the time to continue their attack. While also being fired at by the surrounding military force. However, it seems like the same strategy that they used before is not going to work this time. Because every time the bombs would hit their mark, the Angle shrug it off and keep moving.

"Targets have passed the Goura Absolut Defense Line. Currently on a mountain course towards Tokyo-3. Targets have entered point zero!" Yelled Hyuga. Who was at the main bridge inside of Nerv.

"Damn! Three hours earlier than the Magi expected! What about the Evas?" Misato asked/yelled over towards Maya.

"We're prepared for launch, but the pilots are still not here." She said with fear in her voice.

Misato had already left before Maya had even finished her sentence. So now here she was running for her life to where the two teens room was located. "Damn! What the hell are they doing?" After a couple of minuets of running, she finally made it to the door. Misato then proceeded to open the door to the room. "Shinji! Asuka! Time for battle, are you-" But she did not get to finish what she was saying because of what she saw. And what she saw frightened her. Both of the teens were past out onto the floor.

"Why are you still sleeping?! Didn't you hear the alarm?!" She then proceeded to drag the both of them out of the room by their arm. "C'mon, change into your plug suits." She was then rewarded with one word from the both them, 'Sleeeepy.' "Please! you have got to get up!"

After what felt like and hour, but was only about ten minutes, both Shinji and Asuka were now inside of their Evas. "Passage, clear. All green. Eva Units 01 and 02 ready for launch." Yelled Maya.

Misato at the moment though, was frantic. "Arggh! This is Doomed! There wasn't time for any last minute practice!"

But her little episode was cut short by Asuka, who was on the video feed. "It's okay Misato. Don't worry. Our unison is already perfect." The sudden declaration from Asuka surprised Misato a bit. Especially since they did not get to train any more yesterday. But she then stopped to listen to the conversation that Asuka and Shinji were having. "You got the plan Shinji? We'll launch with A.T. Field fully deployed at total operation and top speed."

"Alright. We'll finish them in the sixty-two seconds we have before the internal batteries run out." Shinji said. The sudden confidence even startled Ritsuko enough to question Misato about it. But she just told her that she had no idea where it was coming from. And in all honesty she did not care. As long as it helped them accomplish what they were about to do, then it was alright with her.

Misato then turned back around and gave the command. "Purge external power source! LAUNCH!"

When the power plugs fell from the Evas, they were launched up towards the surface. Not even ten seconds later did the Evas fly off of the ramp, since there was noting to stop the accenting. High up into the air, both Eva's looked down at their targets, who were right beneath them. After another few seconds they reached their stalling point and then started to heads back towards earth.

Both of the Eva's brought one of its knees up so it would connect with the Angel. And connect it did, and with the force of the impact both of the Angels were sent back a couple of meters. Once the Eva's landed in a crouch, they noticed that their weapons had reached the surface. So they reached beside of themselves and grabbed their guns, and started firing at both of the Angels.

Which continued for a couple of seconds until they noticed that the Angels were starting up its A.T. Field. They only had a split second to react to the energy field as it headed towards them. So with surprising grace, they backflip away from the imposing invisible energy. Which of course the Angels kept on firing and the Evas kept on doing backflips to doge it.

Once the Eva's reached a certain point, they pressed the trigger on the ground that would activate a blast shield. And just in time too, because of the energy that was following them, slammed into the shield. When it seemed that the Angel had stopped its attack, the Eva's peered around the corner of the shield and started to fire on the Angel again.

But it would seem that the Angels were anticipating this, because right when the Eva's started to fire, they leaped up and came crashing down onto the shied. Which effectively tore the shield from the ground and now it was no longer useful.

However, before the Eva's could make a counter attack, they notice that all around them rockets and bombs were sent towards the Angels. And since the Angels had their attention on them, they failed to notice the oncoming strike. Not a second later did all of the artillery, that was fired, made contact with the Angels. Plus since there was so much that was fired, the explosions that were left from the impacts was enough to leave behind a smoke screen, that covered the entire Angel.

Both of the Eva's saw their opportunity and took it. With impressive speed, they jump into the air where they began to summersault a couple. Before adjusting themselves so that they were in a striking pose, with one of their legs outstretched in a kicking position. Plus with the force of their decent added into the mix, they aim right at the Angels core. And it seemed that their aim held true, as both of the Eva's made contact with the both of the Angels core.

With the force behind the kick, it was enough to shatter the Angels core and send a pretty impressive explosion rocketing into the sky.

Inside of Nerv, the people were celebrating, well moderately celebrating since they were still at work. "We. . . We id it! Its over!" Yelled Misato, who on impulse decided to hug the person next to her. Which happened to be none other than Kaji. Once she realized who it was she was hugging, she slapped him again. While on the other hand, Kaji could only wonder why he just got slapped, since he did nothing this time.

But they were both brought back by the sudden voice of Maya. "Um. . . They're not getting up." While pointing towards the screen. To which it showed both of the Eva's unmoving and laying on top of each other.

"You blew the landing, didn't you?" Asked Asuke, who had a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"I could not really help it. We fell asleep before we could rehearse that last part" Shinji said while trying to look as innocent as possible while looking at Asuka through the video screen.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time. Since we did win against the Angel." She then put on a smile that made Shinji's heat skip a beat. "And you did pretty well for a beginner."

"Words of praise, from you?" He said in a sarcastic manner. But she still smiled at his reply, so that just made him smile even more. And not to long after, they both fell asleep inside of their Eva's.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a few days since the last operation, and for that amount of time, Shinji has not been able to get a hold of Asuka. However that could have just been because of the synchronization tests that Ritsuko was putting her through. Even after they defeated the Angel, she came up to them and told Asuka that she was needed to perform more tests. So either way, it was only a matter of time before Shinji is able see Asuka again.

But at the moment, Shinji was walking with his two friends, Kensuke and Toji. The only reason for this was because they had decided to head over to Shinji's place so that they could hang out for a few hours. Especially since that it has been over a week since the last time that they got to see him. Both of them knew that what Shinji was doing was very dangerous, and could be called upon at a moments notice. It did surprise them when they were told that their friend would be out of school for five days in a row. However, since it was Misato who had told them about Shinji, Toji was to busy staring at her breasts to make any thought process at what she was telling them. And it was only thanks to Kensuke for filling him in later did he wish that he would have paid more attention to the conversation rather than his hormones.

So here they were, the three friends heading over to Shinji's apartment. But what was surprising was the fact that none of them had pleasant look on their face. The reason for this though is very simple. "Two more days and then we hit midterms" Commented Kensuke, who just like his two other friends, had forgotten to study. Well he and Toji forgot to study, while Shinji did not really have the time to study.'

"Don't remind me, will ya. May as well check into the cemetery." Toji said. It was a known fact that the jock of the class was not that very interested when it came to studying.

"I'm ready for the worst." Even Shinji could not help but whole heartedly agree with his friend with this one.

Shinji though was not expecting his friend, in this case Toji, to suddenly wrap his arm around him in a somewhat loose head lock. "Wait a damn minute! What happened to the A-plus suck up we all know and respect?" What Toji was referring to was the fact that Shinji has been making straight A's in all of his classes.

"I haven't had a chance to study ever since I got back." Which is true. All of the time that he had while living with Asuka was devoted to learning the choreography that they needed to learn.

"No sweat! We'll discuss battle plans when we reach Shinji's crib!" Yelled Toji. It did on the other hand surprise Shinji that his friend wanted to study something. But at the moment, he could not figure out the reason for this. He was then surprised once again when all of a sudden Kensuke agreed along with Toji.

The sudden statements that was just made by his two friends made Shinji want to ask them why. "Why do you guys want to study at my place any ways. Wouldn't be better if we went to one of your houses?"

But the answer that Shinji received was not really all that surprising to him. Even the fact that they had said it at the same excite time. "Because we can see Misato!" Toji then looked up at the apartment building with a determined look in his eyes. "She's probably not back from work yet. But we'll wait!"

With that said, they entered into the elevator and pushed the button to the floor that Shinji's apartment was located. It only took them about a minute to get to the door. So Shinji took out his keys and put them into the lock, he then twisted his hand and unlocked the door to the apartment. All three of the friends were having a normal conversation, well normal for Toji and kensuke since they were talking about Misato.

After they took off their shoes they went around the corner and froze. All around the apartment was boxes stacked upon boxes. There was so many of them that it almost looked like it was forming some type of maze that you had to go through just to get to the other side of the room. Even Toji could not help but release the question that was on his mind. "Dude, what is up with all of these boxes?"

To which Shinji just answered with a simple, "I have no idea." He almost found it quit funny when he heard Kensuke say that the room looks like the final scene in Raiders of The Lost Ark.

When they finally got to Shinji's room, they came to discover that it was also filled to the brim with boxed. "Hey Shinji, isn't this your room?" Asked Kensuke. Shinji could only nod at his friend, he was still trying to figure out where all of these boxes had come from. It was only a few seconds later that all three of them were brought out of there staring by the sudden voice that was behind them. And it brought a small smile to Shinji's face.

"TAA DAA! Not anymore! Starting today, this will be my room!" The red head had heard the boys walk in and wanted to surprise them. And thankfully her plan worked.

"AAAAHHH! She's returned! No! Stay back!" Yelled Toji. Even to Shinji, he could tell that that reaction was a little bit more than what he thought was needed. But he guessed that Toji still did not really like her after she had slapped him.

"Cut it out, you moron!" Yelled Asuka. Not really liking the fact that Toji had reacted to her the way he did.

"What are you doing here Asuka?" Shinji asked out of curiosity. Not that he was displeased that she was here, it was the opposite in fact.

"Well, Misato invited me. I'd really _prefer_ to live by myself, but you know her, she insisted." She put more of a tone when she had said 'prefer', in hoping that he would understand and go along with her.

And thankfully, Shinji caught it. "So Misato is kicking me out of my room and giving it to you." He added a little bit of surprise to his voice so that it would seem more real to his two friends

"What? Did I hear a note of discontent?" She then walked up beside of Shinji and got right in his ear and whispered, but it was still loud enough so that the other two that were behind them could hear. "Having you around will be such a perfect little stress reliever. I'll take good care of you Shinji." The way she said it made it sound like she was joking. But if she was to be honest with her self, she would know that that was what she was actually thinking.

"Oh, God. And what about my stress?" He asked while having a fake look of annoyance on his face. But inside of his mind, he was smiling at their little game that they were having.

"Shinji! Hurry up and throw your stuff in the next door closet! I couldn't even get half of my stuff in here! And what is with these Japanese rooms, they are so minuscule!" Said the bossy red head.

Shinji could even hear Kensuke and Toji behind him. Toji just said that he was a poor bastard, while Kensuke was wishing he could have been the one to be living in the same apartment. Only a minute later did Misato finally arrive home from work. "Hi, kids! I'm home! How are all of you getting along?"

Her attention was then brought onto Shinji. "Misato! How could you do this with out talking to me!?" He said while trying to make his voice sound like he was upset.

"I'm sorry, it was all rather sudden. When Asuka told me she wanted to live here..." This was not the answer that Shinji thought he was going to get. But either way, it did make him feel good on the inside knowing that Asuka had asked Misato to live in the same place as him. But he could just be over thinking that. He then gave Misato back his attention. "I couldn't refuse. And since she did ask to move in, that means she must have had a lot of _fun_ in those five days you two spent together!" She put more emphases on the word fun then she needed too. And all the while Asuka was busy behind them. She had taken it upon herself to relieve Shinji of his bedroom and put his stuff into the next room across from it.

Though, before Shinji could get a word in, he was suddenly grabbed by Toji. Who was quit surprised to find out that his friend had spent five days with the red headed she-devil. "You spent five days with her!"

Even Kensuke was going through all sorts of situations that could have transpired over those five days. "What could it mean?!" His thoughts then made the turn towards a more perverted idea. And it was one that he did not want to think about. "NOOO! I do not want to have an image of Shinji and the red headed she-devil getting it on." But it would seem that his eyes caught something in front of him. "WHOA!" Kensuke then pointed towards Misato. 'Misato! were you promoted?" He then bowed his head in congratulations. While Misato could only look at the boy and smile nervously while sweat-dropping at his sudden change of attitude.

"I did not know that you got promoted, Misato." said Shinji.

But his statement only cause Kensuke to continue further. "Have you not noticed? Before, Miss Katsuragi's collar bore a single pin, now there are two! She was promoted from captain to major! Right?" To which Misato could only say the word 'Yea'. While Toji and Shinji looked on with bewilderment. But Kensuke ignored Toji when his friend said 'The power of an Otaku is witnessed.' While Misato only thought that the kid was a little bit weird. However, Kensuke did not get the vibe of the room and continued on. "Well, this all's for a Celebration!"

And in just two hours, all five of them were around the table waiting for the food to finish grilling. After Kensuke made his little declaration, he ran home has fast as he could and grabbed his portable grill. He even had enough time to make a sign to hang up on the ceiling. The sign itself read 'MISATO! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR PROMOTION! ASUKA! CONGRATULATION ON YOUR MOVE!' "This is a day that will be long remembered! Miss Katsuragi's promation and Soryu's has moved in." Cheers!" He then took some of the meat that has finished grilling and put it onto his plate.

"Hey, why are we suddenly having a grill party?" Whispered Asuka towards Shinji, who was sitting right next to her. And to him it seemed that she was waiting for something.

Shinji could only shrug his shoulders at her. "I think that Kensuke has gotten a little bit carried away."

But it would seem that Kensuke had over heard them. 'You two! Less whispering, more eating!"

Shinji then turned towards his left to where his other friend was sitting. "Weren't we supposed to be planning our mid-term strategy?"

"Well, you did say that you were prepared for the worst didn't ya." Toji said while eating his peace of meat with a sorrowful look on his face. It seemed to him that he was destined to fail all of his tests.

Misato on the other hand, did not really get why this kid was so enthusiastic about her getting a promotion. But honestly she did not really care all that much. As long as she was able to drink a few beers, then she was perfectly fine with this kid throwing her and Asuka a party. Especially since he was buying everything.

It was then that all of them noticed someone walking through the front door. And surprisingly it was none other than Hikari, the class student president. "Um... Good evening."

"Oh, there you are Hikari! Come on in and have a seat!" Yelled a smiling Asuka.

But Toji could only look at Hikari with a confused look on his face. "Huh? Why's the class rep invited?"

"Because I gave her a call. Not much of a party here with you lamers. And I'm talking about you." Asuka said while pointing towards Toji.

"What?! What do you mean, your talking about me?!" Yelled Toji right back at Asuka.

Hikari just ignored her two friends and walk over to where Misato was sitting. "Nice to meet you! I'm Hikari Horaki. Um... thanks for letting me come over."

Misato could only smile at how proper the girl was being. "At this point, one more doesn't change a thing."

Hikari then walked back around the table and sat down beside of Asuka. "You're really going to live with Shinji?"

"Yea. I have to for strategic reasons." The way she said it almost made it seem that she was against living here.

Shinji just had a smirk plastered on his face while Asuka said that to Hikari. 'She's back in no nonsense mode.' He tried to keep his smirk hidden but it would seem that Asuka had caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"What was that smirk all about" Accused Asuka.

Shinji just pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Smirk? What smirk?" He then reached for his glass and drank it, while ignoring the accusing look that Asuka was sending his way.

But thankfully for Shinji, Hikari was able to take the accusing look that Asuka was giving him and turned it into its normal one. "Say, Asuka, is Mr. Kaji coming over too? I remember you telling me that it was him that brought you to the school for your first day. He seemed to be cool guy, right?"

"Kaji? Well, I did call him earlier to invite him over. But it just went to his voice mail. So I don't know if he will be showing up or not."

Across the table, Misato had been listening in to what the two girls were saying, and decided to put her two cents into the mix. "He said he was on a business trip to Matsushiro. So that more than likely means that he is probably sniffing some girl's butt even as we..." But she did not get to fished because of the door to the apartment suddenly opening. And it revealed none other than Kaji himself. To say that Misato was surprised would be an understatement.

"Hey, everybody. So what are we celebrating." He said while walking into the room with a bag in his hand.

"We were celebrating Asuka's move and my promotion. But I do not recall ever inviting you." Said Misato, who had her back presented to Kaji.

"Don't be so cold." He then held up the bag that he had brought with him. "Look, I brought presents from Matsushiro!"

When he said that he brought presents, Asuka got up from her seat and went towards Kaji. "What about me? Don't you have a present for me?" She asked. If it weren't for the fact that Asuka had told Shinji that Kaji had been the one to look after her, ever since she began training to become an Eva pilot, then he would have thought that she was trying to hit on him by the way she was holding his arm.

Kaji just smiled at the way Asuka was acting. But never the less he reached into the bag and grabbed ahold of the present that he had bought for her, and handed it to her. "Wow, I'm so Happy! Thanks, Kaji." She then opened up her gift to only find that it was just a small little toy kitten. "What the hell is this crap." Luckily she said it low enough that nobody had heard her.

However, Toji on the other hand, had noticed the sudden change in attitude from the she-devil then how it was before. Now she is acting all nice and mannered, and it somewhat annoyed him. "I think it's just automatic that glow in manner you bestow on this dude. When can we possibly hope for some of that indulgeneceness upon our own unworthy selves?"

"In your dreams. I could never look upon the moon and a microbe the say way." Said Asuka, who was still looking at the present that Kaji had given her. Seriously, why was it a small cat toy.

"Micro... you mean me?" Toji said while pointing towards himself.

"Yeah. Under the microscope, you're a paramecium, Shinji is a water flea, and Aida is mitochondria." Not really paying attention towards Toji.

Who had decided to go over to the new person and try to give him some advice. "Hey Mister, just a word of advice. She has a pretty face, but she's a bitch to the bone."

However, Asuka overheard him. "Hey! What do you think you are you saying to Kaji?!"

But her little outburst only made his resolve to continue harden. "She's vicious, vulgar and violent. Just the other day she was handing out beat downs on some guys and myself for witnessing her shameful display of her panties." He then thought about that day. It was just extreme luck to be standing in front of Asuka when she had fallen down in the hallway at school. But during his little flash back, he did not notice Asuka telling him to Shut up. "She plays all sugar-sweet, but ya know, beneath that frosted goodness lies...'

"I SAID... SHUT UP!" Asuka then proceeded to punch Toji in the face as hard as she could. And not realizing what she had done until after she done it. She looked around and saw that everyone was looking right at her. All of them looked at her in a form of shock. They were quite surprised at what she just did. Well all except for Shinji. If anyone could see his face at the moment, they would see proud look on his face. Because if she would not have punched Toji, then he was getting ready too.

However, Asuka tried at the last second to reel back in her inner self. "Gee! I just nudged him and he fell right over."

Toji jump up while holding his now bruised cheek. "You lie like a mattress! It not going to work this time. Your true nature is exposed!"

"It doesn't exactly come as a surprise" Misato said. Already knowing the way Asuka can be from time to time.

"Asuka's not that good of an actress." Said Kaji, who had his arms folded and had a smile on his face.

On the other hand, Asuka was not really expecting to here them say that. All of this time she thought that her true self was hidden to everyone other than Shinji. "But I'm not... acting." Trying for a last ditch effort into making them think that they got it all wrong. But if she was to be honest with herself, then she would know that she was trying to make herself believe that. But to an extent, she really was not acting. Its just that her normal personality is that of a person that can easily loose their temper.

Misato walked over to Asuka and stood beside her. "Look... Your foster parents aren't here. You don't have to force yourself to be a good girl."

Asuka looked to Misato with a look of shock on her face. But before she could say anything. She felt Shinji stand next to her and discreetly put her hand into his. He then whispered so that she would be the only one to hear him. "It looks like we can be more open whenever we talk to each other now, doesn't." Asuka could only smile at what he said. Maybe now that she does not have to hide her true self, she will be able to have more of a life now rather than hide behind a fake person.

It was not long after that that the party went back to the way it was supposed to be. And by the time that everyone had passed out, Asuka was having fun.

'This was the first time in my life that I was ever at a real party, with real friends.' And with that thought, Asuka fell asleep on the floor, right beside of Shinji.


	11. Chapter 11

**Later that night.**

All of the teens had tired themselves out after a long night worth of partying. They were sprawled out all over the living room floor. However there were two occupants that was still awake, Misato and Kaji. Though in their case its not surprising that they are still awake, since they were kind of used to this type of thing. Well they were used to it back when they were in college together.

At the moment both of them were in the bathroom. With Misato leaning over the sink. "Aren't you old enough to hold your liquor?" Kaji asked, a little bit surprised at what he was seeing. Especially since he remembered her back in the old days.

"GGGHH.. Got carried away... Drank t' much."

Her drunken reply only served to put a smile on his face. "So happy to see me, you threw caution to the sink?"

"I'm g'n hit you. if y'd stop shpinnin i'd 'a hit you." This was Misato's best possible way of speaking at the moment. Plus his remark only increased the headache that she already had.

"You should get some fresh air. Here, I'll lend you a shoulder." Ever so gently Kaji wrapped his arm over Misato and pulled her up into a standing position. He turned around and headed for the front door of the apartment. When they boarded the elevator, Kaji noticed that the weight on his shoulder was getting heaver by the second. He looked at Misato and saw that she was starting to fall towards the floor of the elevator.

With as much strength as he could, while aslo not to hurt her, he pushed her up against the wall and turned around and got on his knees. Through her drunkenness Misato got the idea of what he was wanting her to do. Even though it kind of annoyed her, for reasons she didn't know. But the way she was feeling right now, she knew that it was going to be difficult to keep walking. So with that thought she leaned down and got on his back.

It was only a few seconds later that the elevator door opened up to reveal the parking lot. It was a nice and peaceful night. The stars were shining and the moon was full.

"This's b'yond pathetic... y'you... takin' care of me..." Said Misato.

Kaji just laughed. "Oh, no, it's like old times... You drank... you got a piggyback ride." Which was true. Back when they were in college, whenever Misato would get drunk to the point that she was unable to walk, Kaji always would give her a piggyback all the way to her dorm.

Misato couldn't help but think about the reply that he gave. If only she would have been a different person back then. "Hey, don't dump m' off... like I dumped you."

"It did come as a shock that you dumped me all of a sudden back then." He turned his head so that he could look at her. "Now, why bring that up? She was about to answer him but he beat her to it. "Though I guess it was my fault in the end. Had to pay all those roaming charges."

Before he could get another word in she asked him if he could set her down on one of the benches that was around the parking lot. Once they were comfortable, which for Kaji meant getting out a cigarette, she finally thought up an answer. "Where y'... trying to see how much y' could cheat... before I hated you?"

"No... You were special..." Was his reply.

"Liar." After she sad that Kaji looked at Misato with a regretful look. "You were never serious 'bout anyone. ...Not that I was, neither..."

"What are you talking about, Misato. Your drunk."

"You weren't really lookin' at me... or any of those other girls... ...you were lookin' at something else." Misato adjusted her self so that she had her head now resting on her hand. Looking somewhat depressed. "And then... once I realized.. no matter how long we were together, you would never love me... like you meant it. ...I was so, so afraid..."

"Misato..." He tried to snap her out of it but it did not help.

"I told you about my father before, right? He never loved my mother and me like he meant it. It was always his research first. My mother was always crying, but... One day, he died for me."

"The second impact..." Said Kaji.

"Kaji... You look a little like my father."

He really did not know how to reply to something like that. "Misato..."

She turned towards him, wondering what he wanted. "what is it, Kaji...?" She then noticed that he slowly put his hand on the side of her face. caressing it with a gentle touch. Ever so slowly she felt herself being drawn closer to him.

"Disgusting."

The sudden voice snapped Misato and Kaji out of what they were about to do and looked for the voice. They both turned their heads and saw Asuka looking at them with a sleepy look in her eyes.

"I woke up and I didn't see you two anywhere, so I thought i'd take a look around. Sure enough..." She might not show it on the outside, but she was happy for them.

"Oh, no, Asuka! You see, Misato wasn't feeling well- so I was- taking care of her!" That was the first thing that appeared in Kaji's head.

"Yeah! I was throwing up and everything! Really sick!" Misato, who was trying to act as if nothing was happening.

Even though to Asuka's perception it seemed like they were two teens who were about to make out but was caught by their parents at the last second. "Yeah. I can see that you are sick alright." She placed a lot of sarcasm in that.

Not that they would notice it though. "Asuka, what do you mean?! We can't stand each other." Misato demonstrated this by pinching Kaji's cheek, pretty hard. "See? He's a jerk!"

Asuka just stared at them with a blank face. How is she supposed to believe that when she noticed Misato say sorry to him when she let go of his cheek. "Well you two go and make out if you want. I'm going back to bed." With that Asuka turned around and headed back up to the room, leaving two embarrassed adults to keep trying to explain that noting was going on between them.

It wasn't long before Asuka made it back to the apartment. When she walked throght the door, she wondered if anybody else had gotten up after she did. Though not to her surprise, everyone was in the exact same position when she left.

It took about a minute before her eyes became adjusted to the darkness, she waited because she did not want to accidently step on anybody. Once she was able to see enough, she walked back over to the couch so that she could get to sleep. Asuka sat down on the couch fully prepared to head back to sleep, it was then that she noticed a body that was lying on the floor on the other side of the room and could not stop the small smile that started to form on her lips.

Asuka thought about what she wanted to do, which it really did not take her long to decide. She got up from her seat and tiptoed across the room. As carefully as she could, she lowered herself on to the floor, right next to Shinji.

 **X**

 **X  
 ** **X******

 ** ** **Hey everybody, it has been a long time.******

 ** ** **I am sorry that it has taken this long for me to post a new chapter.******

 ** ** **It may be a little bit short but I hope that you enjoy it.******

 ** ** **See you next time.******


End file.
